I Remember
by ddgorgeous
Summary: What really happened when Derek answered a distress call from Penelope after an argument with Kevin. (This story takes place after Season 7 Episode 13, "Snake Eyes." Possible spoilers.)
1. Chapter 1

How do you tell a friend, your best friend that something really did happen between you? How do you tell that same friend that that second bottle of wine turned her into a wild woman? How do you break the news that because of that wine she'd felt free to share her inner most secrets, her thoughts…? Then there were those three words that she'd uttered before falling into a deep blissful sleep. More importantly, how do you remain silent to preserve that thing you hold so dear; that thing, that friendship that keep you silent, suffering, heartbroken each time you see her with another man? But she was happy, giddy even and he didn't have to understand it; didn't have to like it because she was happy…

But she wasn't happy and she didn't love him, she loved you at least that's what the wine told her to say as you held her, kissed her, made love to her. He had a chance to tell her the truth; the possibility of their actions had haunted her all day but the panic and fear he saw in her eyes when he finally forced her to hold still and talk to him, made him swallow his desire and his pride opting instead for the high road, that road he should have taken the night before but he wanted her; more than that he loved her and for a brief moment, he slipped and fell into the impossible possibility that maybe they really could have it all together.

Then the sun broke through the window and the light, like it always does, revealed the truth. It shown brightly on what the consequences of their actions would do to each of their lives and he panicked, she panicked and they both wanted to pretend that nothing had happened but popcorn and a movie. He knew better even if she didn't…the wine, that damn wine had taken the memory of their night together away from her and left him the only one who possessed the truth and he knew it would haunt him and torture him for the rest of his life. That would be his punishment, and he deserved to be punished for crossing that sacred line jeopardizing what they had that pure true friendship that defied explanation and they'd long ago stopped trying to explain it. What would he do now? What could he do, really? He remembered how her hands felt as they roamed every inch of his body how it felt to kiss her and touch her to enter her and rest his heart next to hers…then the sun like it always does brought him slamming back to reality shining that damn light on his secrets, and his actions that were now threatening to drive him mad.

She remembered. Every delicious, spine-tingling moment…she remembered. No amount of wine could make her forget last night with him. She hadn't planned it, didn't expect it but it was a dream of hers since first laying eyes on him. She'd always thought that she could never have him, that he wouldn't or couldn't love her and so she settled comfortably into their friendship and convinced herself that Kevin would be good enough. Poor Kevin he'd suspected the truth all along that there was more to the two of them than just friends but she'd managed to manage his fears and suspicions. She had lied to herself for so long that even she was convinced that she was where she belonged and she was happy. Kevin loved her, he adored her, and he knew that he'd been awarded a prize that he hadn't really won. He too kept silent and prayed that nothing or no one would come along and burst his bubble.

She knew all this and had tried so hard to be the perfect loving girlfriend but then there was that fight. He'd had enough it seemed; the flirting, the hugs, the nicknames and the looks of love that he refused to believe any longer where just figments of his imagination. He knew better and he knew she knew better. They'd planned an evening together just the two of them. It had been a while, with her job and her friends she'd neglected them. He was getting more and more insecure and needy and it was starting to annoy her. His clinginess was no longer cute or endearing. Words were exchanged, accusations insinuated and voices seemed to get louder and louder until the sound of the door slamming placed a period on the matter and maybe signaled the end of them.

She was upset and emotional when he'd left having had the last word and leaving her with still more to say. So she marched herself into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of her cheapest, sweetest wine and a glass and plopped on the couch to pout and ponder still refusing to admit that she'd done anything wrong. But she had done something very wrong. She'd entered a relationship with man that she could never love, never confide in never truly trust with her heart because she had already done all those things with another. Kevin never had a chance and she'd made him a place holder, an unwitting observer to the real truth…she'd made him a victim and it was only a matter of time that all of her realities would come crashing down on her.

So now what? She'd done the unthinkable with the unthinkable and it was morning there was no place to hide because if she knew anything about her best friend he'd want to talk about it. She wouldn't be able to face that look of regret and pity in his eyes and she couldn't stand the rejection no matter how sweetly he would try to tell her that it was all a drunken mistake. She also remembered those three words, that she'd whispered to him as she drifted off to sleep feeling like a song, she'd heard a million times on the radio.

She panicked and she couldn't face him so the first thing that came to mind was to pretend that she didn't remember what they had done. She'd avoided him all day until he came rushing into her office as if he wanted to tell her something important. Her heart was pounding so loudly that the noise rang in her ears. Like always when she was nervous or afraid, she began to ramble and he silenced her with his assurance that nothing had happened between them but popcorn and a movie.

That's when she realized that all the promises he had made her were true. He'd do anything to protect her, to make her happy; he loved her, really loved her in the purest, truest since of the word. They both knew that his explanation of the past evening's events was really his promise to keep her secret, their secret until she was ready to believe that they could really have what they both truly desired. He was telling her that he had meant what he said last night when she told him she loved him. For just before she'd allowed her body to lull her into the darkness, he'd uttered those same three words to her. She'd heard him loud and clear and she would never forget or misunderstand the meaning of those words again. As they stood in her office, panic and tears welling in her eyes, he pulled her close and held her reaffirming his promise to protect her at all cost, she knew that she was safe and that he would wait for her no matter how long it took for her to get over the guilt of what they had done so that she could be free to be with him. He whispered those words in her ear again before letting her go and reminding her that Kevin was a great guy, _even if he was the wrong guy,_ he thought to himself.

And so, he let her go allowing her to believe that it was for the best and knowing in his heart it was the right thing to do. He smiled as she turned back to silently thank him for being him, her rock, her solace and her protector. His heart shattered as he knew that she would be walking back into the arms of another man possibly never to return to her rightful place; but she was worth the risk and more importantly, she was worth the wait. As the door closed behind her he was reminded of a quote, _"If you truly love someone set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."_ Derek was nothing if not a patient man; the last eight years had proven that.

The woman who'd proven that she was willing and able to pull him from the brink of despair and madness had left an indelible mark on his life and she'd carved her own space in his heart. She belonged there with him and he knew that as fact. So, he closed his eyes and inhaled perfectly willing to wait for her to return; then and only then would he exhale, smile and welcome her home.

Penelope leaned against the door of her office and for a moment she swore she could hear his heart beat. She loved him more than she thought was possible. She'd given him far more than she could ever give Kevin. She'd been a scared little girl for so long and right now all of her fears and insecurities were whirling around in the pit of her stomach, screaming and telling her to run! But she didn't want to run she wanted to stay. She wanted to know firsthand how it felt to have it all and Derek Morgan was her all. Truth had a funny way of making you miserable and uncomfortable; it was noisy and seemed to demand attention at the most inopportune times.

She knew she needed to go find Kevin to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, that they were good, solid…but that would be another lie and the last thing Kevin deserved was another lie. She couldn't do it, her feet refused to move and her heart kept pulling her back inside her office. It was time for her to be that big girl she'd always dreamed she could be. Then, she felt her hand reach for the doorknob and slowly turn it; it was as if she had no control of herself but perhaps in this moment it was the first time she'd been in control in a very long time.

He was surprised to see her back so soon; maybe she had forgotten something. She approached him and it seemed that the panic that he'd seen earlier in her eyes had gone away. There was something different about her, confidence, that's what it was; it looked good on her he thought to himself. He felt her take his hands in hers lacing her fingers in his; he wasn't sure what to make of it so he waited for her to speak and when she did, he felt something he'd hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt hope.

"What's up, Baby Girl?"

"I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as his eyes struggled to stay focused on her. She saw his battle to decide what to say next. His fierce devotion to protect her at all cost fought to control his desire to claim her as his own once and for all.

"You remembered what?"

"I remembered what happened last night."

"I told you what happened; popcorn and a movie. That's all."

"Derek, are you trying to tell me that now you don't remember?"

"Baby Girl, you've got a great guy who loves you and wants to make a future with you and…"

"You don't. Is that what you're saying because if it is, then I'll understand and I'll just turn around and walk out that door and pretend I never came back to say, what I just said and…"

He pulled her to him and claimed her lips with his stopping her ramblings without asking or waiting for her permission. He didn't want to think, didn't want to talk himself out of his feelings and for once didn't want to let common sense and reason keep him from having her even if it was just for one brief moment.

Then they both needed air, needed to breathe and purely out of necessity he let her go and broke the kiss. Their chests heaved in sync as they struggled to bring their breathing under control. He wanted to laugh at the sight of her bright ruby red lipstick that was now smeared across her chin but he refrained as he could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that his lips and chin must now be the mirror image of hers.

He slowly regained his senses as he began to wipe the color from his lips, his eyes searched for tissues and an excuse for what he had just done. She moved to the bright pink box next to her computer and held it up to him as he pulled two fluffy white sheets from it wiping his hands and face.

"Now what?"

She couldn't ignore the hopeful sound in his voice. There was so much that needed to be said, to be decided and done. Fear, doubt and guilt seemed to overtake her all at once.

"Now what, what? I-I- don't know…"

She was rambling again; he knew kissing her senseless wouldn't fix the mess that they'd created. So, he watched her as she struggled with the dilemma that was, " _them_." He felt his own panic now as the ramifications of their evening together suddenly hit him and he needed to sit down before his knees gave out..

"Penelope, I don't want to pressure you or put you in a bad situation…so if you don't want this…us…I'll understand… but I…"

Before he could say anymore, the sound of the door opening interrupted them and as Kevin's head appeared through the door he wanted to burst into laughter at the silly exaggerated toothy grin on his face.

"Hi Plum Sauce! Hi Derek! Hope I'm not disturbing anything."

She wiped what she hoped was the remaining displaced stains from her chin then turned to face the oblivious man.

"No, uh not at all."

"Hey Kevin."

"I just wanted to remind you that I'll pick you up at seven."

"I won't forget." She responded with her own exaggerated grin.

He waved and nervously backed out of the door totally unaware of what had just transpired only moments before. She felt guilty and Derek knew he was asking the impossible of her. She was a good person, she didn't hurt people and she'd never leave Kevin if she knew it would break his heart. He was the strong one, the one who didn't do relationships, didn't need anyone; he was the one that was indestructible who saved lives and walked away unscathed. How could he ask her to be with him knowing what it would cost her?

"Derek?"

"It's okay, Baby Girl."

He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and walked passed her and out the door of her office. He wanted to turn and walk back and insist she choose him but he loved her too much to make such a demand and so, without another thought to the contrary he left her and headed back to his office.

He nearly knocked JJ down as he rounded the corner; with his mind still on Penelope he hadn't bothered to look up and JJ nearly became a casualty.

"Whoa there!"

"JJ! I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Sure, no harm no foul. You looked like you were miles away; you good?"

"Yeah sure…"

"I was just on my way to get you and Garcia, Hotch wants us in the conference room."

"No, don't tell me we have a case."

"Yes and it's a bad one."

The new case was sending them to the other side of the country and Derek welcomed the distance away from Garcia and all that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. Somehow he felt that California wouldn't be far enough to keep him from thinking about her. He'd always had this fantasy of getting up the nerve and telling her how he felt and finding out that she felt the same way and the two of them starting a life together free to love each other openly. But that's not what had happened and she now knew how he felt; it hadn't changed a damn thing and she was still with Kevin Lynch.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched them get on the elevator. She wanted to forget last night and she wanted to forget their conversation earlier but she couldn't. It reminded her that she was a coward too afraid to choose him and willing to stay with Kevin out of some obligation she felt she had to him. She saw the hurt in Derek's eyes as she confirmed her plans with Kevin; he didn't even wait to hear what she had to say to let her explain things. She watched him leave her office and she never tried to stop him. He would never force her to make a choice because he loved her enough to not be the one she chose in the end. He valued her safety and happiness above his own and her heart broke for him as she let the full implication of his commitment to her sink into her being.

 **Twisty's Tavern – Evening**

Kevin was giddy as he sat across from her; like a schoolboy out on his first date. She used to think it was cute how he would act when he was around her; like he was the luckiest kid in school being seen with the, "It" girl. Garcia had never been the, "It" girl, she despised those girls who'd teased her and made her life miserable in high school. Now being with Kevin, she was confused why he reacted to her like so many had reacted to her rivals so long ago.

"I got us tickets to the, "Little Shop of Horrors," Revival this Saturday! I know how much you liked that movie when you were a girl, so I…"

"Kevin…"

"I thought we could hang out together all day, breakfast at Lenny's and…"

"Kevin, I…"

"I'll come as Seymour Krelboin and you can be Audrey Fulquard and we can sing along…"

"Kevin, please…I need to tell you…"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed she saw the desperation in his eyes as he rambled on and on.

"Hurry up and finish your salad, so we can go back to your place and make mad passionate love together…"

"Uh Kevin, Sweetie, I hate to disappoint you but we're right in the middle of a case so I need to stay focused after I get back home. You know in case the team needs something."

"But Plum Sauce it's nearly ten don't they sleep? I mean you need your sleep too, they can't possibly expect you to stay up all night just in case they may need _something!_ "

"Kevin, this is not a normal 9-5 job and you know that!"

"I just wished you were as devoted to me as you are to your job, that's all."

"Kevin, please, you know I love you but this is my life and it's not going to change."

"Well it should." He pouted.

She used to love how he pouted…not anymore. All she could think about was all the time she'd wasted because he had shown an interest in her and she foolishly believed that he was all she could have. Kevin was a great guy but he just wasn't...he wasn't Derek.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia – Morning**

She felt his breath on her neck and heard him snoring in her ear and she was being held firmly in place by his tight grip. She'd wanted to send him home last night but he nearly begged her to allow him to stay. She had pretended to have work to do until he finally fell asleep. However he quickly engulfed her in a needy embrace as soon as she crawled into bed.

Glancing over her shoulder she tried in vain to extricate herself from his grip but it only managed to wake him as his hands began to roam up and down her body. She stiffened pulling harder to free herself.

"Muffin cakes, what's wrong?"

"It's late, Kevin I've got to go to work."

With a silly grin that he certainly had mistaken as sexy, he lifted the blanket and looked at himself.

"Penelopeeeee, you can't leave me like this…"

She wanted to gag at how pitiful he seemed to her now. How could she tell him that he made her sick to her stomach? She hadn't let him touch her in weeks for various acceptable reasons but she was here now and he obviously was too.

"Kevin, I can't."

He watched as she turned and walked toward the bathroom and he thought about giving it one more try but he refused to beg her for what she used to give him freely. He was sick of her excuses and tired of being last on her list of things to do, literally.

He heard the water running in the shower; she'd always complained about him not being spontaneous maybe it was time to show her that he could be. Besides, he needed more control in their relationship…he wanted her…he needed her and for once he was going to take what was his. Penelope belonged to him it was time he reminded her of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin, already naked climbed out of bed and made his way toward the bathroom. He loved taking showers with Penelope but she'd been so busy it had been months since the two of them shared any intimate time in her cramped shower stall cleverly managing the space while engaging in clumsy slippery sex.

All she could think about was getting out of her apartment as soon as possible. She knew Kevin would try and distract her with his pitiful attempts for attention but she wasn't in the mood to be around him any longer. She needed space from him and her feelings of guilt over what she and Derek had done were overwhelming her.

Kevin turned the knob and opened the door; the steam from the shower made him virtually invisible as he crept on the tips of his toes toward the naked woman her back to him. He was nervous with excitement he saw this as a turning point in their relationship, a chance to show her he was a man not afraid to take charge. He knew he had given her too much say in their relationship and perhaps that's why she had found it so easy to tell him, 'no', when he needed her to say, 'yes.' He couldn't help but think she had become bored with him because he had gotten comfortable with her running things. He was so happy to be with her that he was willing to agree to just about anything but now it was clear that that was no longer working. So, with a new found since of purpose, confidence and determination, Kevin stepped into the shower.

 **Perris, California – Crime Scene - Morning –**

Derek found the distraction of their crime scene necessary. He hadn't slept much the night before and at the moment the sight of the three bloody bodies in front of him gave him that distraction. He felt JJ's eyes on him as he carefully maneuvered around the small church that had become the unlikely place for a triple homicide.

"It looks like the pastor was shot last."

He kneeled down next to the body of an elderly man lying still in a pool of his own blood. JJ stood behind him nodding in agreement.

"Well obviously he doesn't have a racial preference. These victims are African American; the last victim was Hispanic." She added.

"Yeah and at the first scene the victims were white."

"All of our victims were killed in churches so this unsub has a definite hatred for the church."

"Or someone in it." He added.

The two agents continued through the church careful not to disturb the crime scene investigators. JJ knew he was avoiding her with his busyness and she knew she'd have to wait for an opportunity to ask him what had been bothering him since yesterday. No doubt it would have something to do with Garcia.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

"KEVIN!"

He chuckled as he quickly engulfed her in his arms pinning her against the wall and smothering her with kisses. She struggled to get free which made him even more determined to conquer her objections.

"Kevin stop!"

She struggled against him she had never seen this strange dark look in his eyes before. She found it hard to break free as the water beat down on them and the death grip he had on her wrists held her painfully in place.

"Come on, Plum Sauce you can't keep me waiting forever! We haven't had sex in weeks now!"

"Kevin, I've got to go to work! Let me go!"

"NO! I want you now! Aren't you the one always saying that I'm not spontaneous enough, uh?"

Penelope continued to struggle and dodge his attempts to kiss her on her lips. While each slimy kiss on the side of her face and neck sent shivers down her spine all she could think of was Derek. She needed him now he'd kill Kevin if he knew what he was trying to do. As she tried in vain to pull her arms free she wondered what had made him snap, where was the mild mannered almost docile Kevin?

"Kevin, please, let me go!"

Then he released one of her hands so that he could fondle her breast and press his body against hers to pin her tighter to the wall.

"Penelope, you know you like this. I know you've been waiting for me to be more aggressive no better time like the present." He chuckled.

"NO! I don't want this, Kevin! Let me go!"

He ignored her and now his free hand was between her legs roaming and exploring her unwilling body. She had to get free from him before it was too late. She felt the tears running down her face as she searched her mind for anything she may have done to make him think that it was okay for him to force her to do something she didn't want to do. She wanted Derek she needed Derek to save her. Then she had a moment of clarity and that was all she needed. Derek had spent hours teaching her self-defense because he didn't want her to be a victim again. She had thought he was just being over-protective she never dreamed she'd actually have to use what he'd tried so desperately to teach her.

She wasn't going to allow Kevin, to make her a victim; he'd released one of her hands so that he could continue his attack on her; she had to use that same hand to protect herself. The anger within her was now going to be her fuel. She heard his loud shriek before she realized that her fist had landed solidly on his nose.

"PENELOPE! What the hell!"

She hit him again, again; the last time dragging her well manicured nails across the skin of his cheek. She knew she'd never forget the wide-eyed look of disbelief in his eyes as he let her go and stepped away from her. She rushed past him into the bedroom toward her nightstand where her cell phone lay. She heard him behind her but she didn't turn around she had to get to the phone, she had to call Derek.

"Penelope!"

She could feel his breath on her neck now and without thinking she quickly turned and with all of her might raised her knee ramming it into his fully exposed genitals sending him to the floor in a heavy thud. Then she remembered the gun also courtesy of Derek's concern for her safety. She'd sworn she'd never, ever use it, didn't believe in them but now it was in her hand. She didn't realize that she had pulled it from the nightstand drawer but there it was slightly shaking but determined to blow Kevin's brains out if he so much as flinched in her direction.

"I'm hurt! Penelope, you hurt me!" His hand bloody and held over his nose.

She stood naked and dripping wet looking down on the also naked body of the man who'd sworn he loved her, wanted to marry and move to a farm in the middle of nowhere with her; he was now just a pitiful, spiteful lump of human flesh ruining her carpet with his blood.

"Get up!"

She renewed the grip on the gun. He raised his hand in surrender as he looked into her angry eyes.

"I said get up!"

"Penelope, please don't shoot!"

"Get…out…of…my…house, Kevin!"

Struggling against the pain, he managed to pull his humiliated wet body from the floor looking maniacally around the room for his clothes.

"I'm not going to repeat myself!"

"Okay, okay, I just need my clothes!"

"No you don't! Move!"

She motioned toward the door with the barrel of the gun as she took a step toward him.

"But…but you can't send me out without my clothes, Penelope be reasonable!"

"Was it reasonable to think you had the right to force yourself on me? Was it reasonable to think that you could rape me?"

"P-P-Penelope…I'm sorry! I just wanted you! I thought you wanted me to be more…"

"More what?"

"More in charge! More manly…"

"Manly, really, Kevin? A real man doesn't force a woman to have sex after she's told him, 'no.' A real man takes no for no!"

She took another step toward him and he retreated away from her trembling and shivering from the cool air against his body. He saw the insane determination in her eyes as he turned and rushed toward the front door.

He'd barely made it to the hallway before she slammed the door and slid the deadbolt in place, dropping the gun near her feet. Her knees felt weak as she leaned against the door and allowed her body to slide to the floor in a shivering, hysterical mess drawing her knees to her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

 **Perris, California – Crime Scene –**

"I can't imagine anyone with that much rage!"

JJ closed the passenger side door as Morgan started the engine.

"Three victims all shot point blank in the head, you're right that's a lot of rage."

"I'm hoping we can wrap this up and soon. The circus is in town and I promised Henry I'd take him this weekend."

Morgan didn't respond he seemed a million miles away as he pulled onto the freeway. JJ looked over at him and knew he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"The weather man is predicting that the sky will fall before the day is over."

"So I heard." He said distracted.

"Okay that's it! What's going on! Spill it, Morgan!"

Her raised tone shocked him from his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Where'd you go just now?"

"What are you talking about? I'm here."

"I just told you that the sky is falling and you agreed with me! So, again, what's going on with you?"

Morgan shook his head and continued to drive. He knew she wasn't going to let it rest but he wasn't sure how much he wanted to share with her. He was relieved when his phone rang interrupting the conversation. He couldn't remember the last time he was happy to see Hotch's name flashing on his phone.

"Yeah Hotch, what's up?"

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

After several minutes she had managed to stand and make her way back to her bedroom. As she passed Kevin's clothes along the way she angrily picked them up gathering them in a large wad under her arm. With each piece of clothing she felt her anger growing for the man she'd spent almost three years with, the man who she only recently realized she had settled for because somewhere along the line she'd convinced herself he was all she could have. This is what she got for doubting her worth and this was the man that she was willing to stay with and turn her back on the man she truly loved and who loved her just because she didn't want to hurt him.

But now he'd hurt her she saw the red bruises on her wrists and her rage was almost uncontrollable as she saw the blood stain from Kevin's nosebleed on her tan carpet; she wasn't sure what she would do if she saw Kevin Lynch again. Even worse, she knew what Morgan would do if he found out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was confused, humiliated but most of all he was angry. He'd never seen Penelope so out of control and seeing her with a gun in her hand willing to shoot him was beyond his comprehension. She'd forced him from her apartment butt-naked waving a gun in his face like a mad woman. Here he sat shivering and soaking wet and hiding behind a clump of bushes in the courtyard below her window. He had no idea what to do and that made him even angrier. If it was the last thing he did, Penelope Garcia would pay and there would be nothing her _Chocolate Adonis,_ could do to stop him.

She felt numb as she dressed and put the final touches on her makeup. Her heart was still beating rapidly as the scene earlier played continually in her head as if it were on a loop. As she grabbed her purse the pile of clothes that belonged to Kevin still lay in a heap on the floor near her bedroom door where she'd dropped them. Bending down to grab them, she felt the pain in her shoulder where he had pinned her against the shower earlier and the bruises on her wrist were starting to turn an ugly shade of purple. She felt the tears again running down her cheeks; she couldn't seem to stop crying and again, Derek's face came rushing to her mind. She'd almost called him at least ten times in the last hour but just before pressing send, she'd stopped herself. She knew what his reaction would be and she knew that he'd drop everything to get back to her. He'd also feel guilty that he wasn't here to stop Kevin from assaulting her.

This was something she couldn't tell him, she hoped the bruises and the pain in her body would be gone before they got home from California. She didn't want to have to explain what happened. She was ashamed and felt like a fool for thinking she could make a life with Kevin. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him and now as she took one final look around her apartment, she realized that she'd wasted a lot time trying to pretend that Kevin made her happy. She'd led him on, made him believe that she was his and for that somewhere deep inside she felt that she deserved what had happened. No, she couldn't tell the others especially Derek she loved him too much to risk his reaction. So, with her mind made up she pulled the sleeves of her sweater down to hide the bruises on her wrists, tucked Kevin's clothes under her arms and left her apartment.

He watched her as she left the building, something tucked under arm, which later he realized were his clothes after she angrily threw them into the courtyard fountain on her way out to her car. He wanted to strangle her as he watched her rush to her car. Quickly looking around he made a mad dash to the fountain fishing his clothes from the large basin and scampering back to the safety of the bushes. His face where she'd left her mark and his privates still ached throbbing in a syncopated rhythm that fueled his anger and determination to pay her back. He could only imagine what he would do when he saw Penelope Garcia again.

 **Perris, CA. Police Department –**

Hotch's phone call had summoned Morgan and JJ back interrupting her interrogation and for that he was grateful. He wasn't quite ready to share what he and his best friend had done a couple of nights ago nor their conversation the day before. Still, it didn't keep his mind off of Penelope nor did it keep his heart for aching knowing that he'd never know the joy of having her in his life as more than a friend. As he pulled into the small parking lot he could feel JJ's eyes on him and he knew she wouldn't rest until she had at least another chance at breaking him and forcing him to talk.

"JJ I'll be right in I just want to check in with Garcia."

"Fine."

JJ watched as he moved near the entrance of the driveway creating space between them. She shook her head at how obvious he was leaving him to make his phone call.

The phone rang as she entered onto the freeway her heart leaped; it was Derek's ringtone and she felt the tears welling in her eyes. She desperately needed to hear his voice but she was in no condition to speak; he knew her too well and he'd know in an instant that something was wrong so she let it ring and ring eventually going to voicemail.

It was odd and suddenly he felt uneasy as he heard her recorded message in his ear. They always answered each other's calls. He knew she'd been on her way to the BAU or already there. In his logical mind he knew there were a hundred perfectly good reasons why she hadn't answered but today, this morning, none of them worked to ease the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd try her later he thought and pocketed his phone.

 **BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA -**

Penelope's hand shook nervously as she keyed in her code and entered her office. She knew the team would be calling in soon for help and she had to focus. So, exhaling a jittering breath she began turning on her babies and fought back the new tears that began to well up in her eyes.

 _"Derek, I need you so, so much right now."_

The phone rang and she jumped nearly out of her seat and reluctantly she answered but not before inhaling and exhaling.

"Good morning, Mama."

"Hey, you."

He heard something that made the uneasy feeling in his stomach return. She sounded far away and sad. He wanted to brush it off especially after their conversation yesterday but somehow he couldn't.

"What, no _'I'll show you a good morning, Hotstuff'?_

"Not this morning, Handsome, sorry."

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm fine…just…"

"Penelope, talk to me."

"I can't not right now."

"Penelope?"

"Derek, please…I'm fine just…I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I was running late this morning I didn't have time to stop and get my morning jolt of caffeine and now you're calling and grilling me like the uber concerned best friend you are and I-I just…"

"Wow, wow, breathe Baby! I'm sorry for stressing you out. I love you and you don't sound like yourself, my bad."

She wanted to kick her self as she hit her temples with her fist and gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew he'd want to know what was wrong with her and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings he knew her too well for that.

"No, no, it's me, you're not stressing me out. I guess I just miss my best friend, that's all."

"Is that all I am to you just your best friend?"

"Derek…"

"Okay, _now_ I'm stressing you out. I'm sorry; forget I asked."

"Don't be sorry just hurry home…"

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…so what can I do for my gorgeous crime fighter?"

"Hotch wants you to search for anything our victims may have had in common. Obviously this unsub wasn't choosey about race or gender so there must be something that caused him to commit these murders in churches. Oh and see if there are any other similar crimes; go back five years."

"Got it! I'll call you back if…"

"I know that may be a lot so you might want to ask Kevin to give you a hand…"

"NO!"

"Garcia?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't need his help that's all. I can handle this on my own. Just relax and let me do my job!"

Before he could respond she ended the call. She hated herself for hanging up on him but the mention of Kevin's name sent her over the edge. Now he was surely going to insist on answers when he returned.

Morgan stood stunned looking at his phone as if it had offended him and not the caller on the other end. If he thought something was wrong before it had just been confirmed.

 **Home of Kevin Lynch – Afternoon**

He'd decided to call in sick better than having to explain the scratches on the right side of his face…and the limp. He still didn't understand how his plan had gone so terribly wrong as he drug his drenched body inside and lowered his bottom down on the sofa which proved to be a mistake. His body yelped in pain and he cursed the woman he'd lovingly called, Plum Sauce. She'd pay for putting his future spawn in jeopardy and pointing a gun within inches of his face. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes; a lone tear fell down his face as he grimaced.

Dozens of scenarios of torturous revenge ran through his mind as he thought about getting up and getting some aspirin and an ice pack. No doubt his bubbly girl friend was giving her super hero best friend Derek Morgan all the details of their failed early morning romp and he was probably outlining to her in great detail what he was going to do to him when he got back to town. He smiled which sent another arrow of pain through his groin as he swore a promise to himself that it would be much too late for him to save her this time. Then he made another attempt to smile, this time he didn't gave a damn about the pain for he remembered that he still had a key to her apartment.

 _"Tonight, my dear Penelope! I'll finish what I started this morning and I'll hurt you far worse than you hurt me! That I promise…and your precious Noir Hero won't be able to save you! Tonight! Tonight sweet precious Penelope, you'll wish you'd never told me, no!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Just as she promised, Penelope had completed Morgan's search request without the help of Kevin Lynch. She'd overheard two other techs talking in the hallway that he'd called in sick; her body relaxed at the news as she filled her coffee cup and headed back to her office. She hadn't heard from Derek since their earlier conversation and that also had brought her some relief. All she wanted to do was get through the day and go home and hide from everyone- Kevin, the team and even Derek.

 **Perris, CA – Police Department - Afternoon –**

Morgan wanted to go home more than anything. He needed to see Garcia something was wrong he could hear it in her voice and she was avoiding him; all signs that he needed answers and she needed his help even though she was too hard headed to ask for it. Now that results from one of Garcia's searches had led them to a break in the case, he was eager to wrap things up and head back to Quantico to see his Baby Girl.

Roscoe James was a forty-five year old man who'd been born and raised in Perris by his single mother Janice. She'd been quite active in their church and he'd spent more time there than he did in his own home. In fact, most of his free time was spent helping his mother around the church. She'd often assign her son odd jobs to keep him busy and out of trouble.

When young James was twelve he and his mother were asked to leave the church when it was discovered that his mother was having an affair with the senior pastor. Shortly after that James began setting fires at some of the local churches in retaliation for how he and his mother had been treated.

"His mother's fatal heart attack six months ago was his stressor." Reid began.

"She literally died of a broken heart." Rossi added.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid stood on the other side of the glass watching as Morgan and JJ listened to James' confession to the murders of eight local unsuspecting men and women who'd been at church at the wrong time none of them he knew but they simply represented those who'd cast him and his mother out of the church that had become their second home and family for most of his life.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA**

Garcia was relieved that the team had managed to wrap up the case so quickly. She'd finally answered Morgan's call and she was thankful that he did not press her for answers but she knew that once he got back he would be relentless until she talked to him. She couldn't tell him about Kevin and what he'd done earlier. Derek would kill Kevin and if he didn't the rest of the team surely would and she couldn't risk any of them getting into trouble because of her. Besides, she'd handled Kevin and she was hoping he'd gotten the message that he'd ruined any chance of them ever being together. Still she was a wreck and every time she looked down at her wrist and saw the horrible bruises her mind would replay the events over and over again. All she wanted now was to see Derek and have him wrap his arms around her and pull her close and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be all right. For now, she still had a few hours of work and so she stood and stretched and then headed towards the break room for a fresh cup of coffee. Once her work was done she would head home to a nice hot bubble bath and a glass of champagne and wait for Derek's call letting her know that he'd made it back safely.

 **Late Evening…**

Derek wasn't surprised that Garcia had already left for the day. It was nearly midnight and she had to be exhausted. They needed to talk she hadn't been the same since the team had left for California and she'd been avoiding him for most of the case. She was hiding something and he swore he could hear tears in her voice whenever he had managed to actually get her on the phone. He still couldn't get the uneasy feeling to subside in the pit of his stomach and he vowed to let her off the hook for the evening but first thing tomorrow he'd call her and demand some answers.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

Kevin checked his watch again as he made himself comfortable. He'd rummaged through her refrigerator pulling out leftover Kung Pao chicken and fried rice. He knew how it irritated Penelope when he made a mess and so the trail of soy sauce on her nice clean counter and the crumbs from the extra fortune cookies now on her table made him giggle as he tossed his plate and fork into her sink.

"Ten-thirty! So dedicated to that friggin' job…that friggin' team and that friggin' Derek Morgan! If she spent half as much time on us then maybe I wouldn't have to do this!"

He noticed the homemade brownies under the crystal cake holder and grabbed two shoving them into his mouth like a five-year old as he paced the floor again checking his watch.

"Milk, that's what I need! Some nice cold milk!"

Jerking the refrigerator door nearly off its hinges he grabbed the carton of milk and began drinking from it leaving a large white mustache on his face. Then letting out a loud disgusting burp, he headed toward her bedroom.

Penelope pulled into her designated parking space and felt her body shiver. She couldn't move from her spot behind the wheel of her orange caddy. Gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white, she fought to catch her breath. Visions of Kevin pinning her against her shower wall played in her head. His tongue running up and down her neck as his hand roamed her naked body made her wretch. He'd stripped her of the things that made her small apartment home and she no longer felt peaceful or safe there; all that remained was the stain of his blood on her carpet and the memory of his utter betrayal.

She couldn't stay there not tonight maybe never again. It was too soon and already as she sat terrified in her car she felt as if she were suffocating and so without a thought of where she'd spend the night she backed out of the space and sped away from the building.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

He was surprised by the sight of her car in his driveway as he pulled in next to it and got out of his car. Grabbing his go-bag he rushed to the front door of his home. He'd given her a key years ago and she knew that she was always welcomed to use it. His heart rate increased as he unlocked the door; she'd left a light on for him next to the front window and the dim light gave him enough visibility to notice her curled up asleep on the couch. As he quietly closed and locked the door she began to stir. He slowly approached her and lowered himself on the floor next to her. Her eyes flitted open and stared at his questioning eyes. She'd been crying he could tell by the red puffiness of her eyes.

"Penelope?"

"I-I- didn't know where else to go…so I came here…"

He rose and sat next to her as she pulled herself to a sitting position. He stared intently at her as she refused to meet his gaze.

"You're always welcome here you know that."

He pulled her close to him waiting for her to speak again. She began to cry instead.

"Penelope, talk to me. I know something's wrong."

"Derek, I broke up with Kevin."

"Good."

She pulled away from him finally looking at him.

"What?"

"Good. You deserve better."

"Oh, Derek."

He pulled her to him again. He knew there was more she seemed broken to the core and even though she'd been with Kevin Lynch for a while, breaking up with him wouldn't leave her in such a state of almost devastation.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"We had a big fight and he…"

"He what?"

"He said some things, some really nasty things…I should have never gotten involved with him. I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Never mind. I don't want to talk about Kevin, not now. I'm really tired."

She quickly jumped up and just as she began to walk away he grabbed her wrist. She couldn't mask the grimace as she jerked away from his grasp. His jaw dropped at the sight of her wrist and anger filled him immediately as he stood and moved toward her. Then his heart broke as she flinched and moved away from him.

"Penelope! What happen?"

"Nothing, Derek…just forget about it."

"No way! What happened to your wrist?

He gently pulled her sleeve up on one arm and then the other. He could barely contain himself and all he could see was red as her tears returned and her body began to shake. Her lips moved but no words came out as he pulled her against his body.

"Did Kevin do this?"

She held her tongue crying hysterically now.

"Baby Girl, answer me. Did Kevin do this?"

"Derek, please! It was my fault I just want to forget about it!"

"Hell no! If Kevin hurt you, I'll kill him! Now tell me right now, did Kevin do this?"

"Derek! I won't have you going after Kevin and getting in trouble! I handled it already and it's done!"

"No! No it's not done! Look at your wrists! You need to see a doctor! What else did he do?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms…he already knew the answer. This was the woman he loved more than life itself and he'd never understood what she'd seen in Kevin; he wasn't worthy of her and now that little twerp had hurt her and worse. The thought of what may have happened to her at the hands of Kevin Lynch made him too angry to speak. To think that she blamed herself pushed Derek over the edge.

He walked them back to the couch and pulled her down with him carefully. For the next several minutes he held her and rocked her. He'd take care of her first and even though she'd fight him on it he'd insist that she go to the hospital.

The team needed to be notified and the police and then once he knew she was safe he'd find Kevin Lynch… and only a miracle would keep him from taking his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Potomac General Hospital – Late Evening**

Morgan paced the floor in front of the exam room where Garcia was being treated. She'd finally consented to coming after several minutes of kicking and screaming and for that he was glad. Normally she would win their disagreements but he wasn't giving in this time. The bruises on her wrists troubled him because even though she had not allowed him to see, he knew there were more. He'd called JJ who offered to contact the rest of the team and he was expecting them any moment.

Kevin had to have gone mad; he knew what would happen if he hurt Penelope yet he put his hands on her in the most horrible way and for that Morgan would have to pay him a visit to show him the error of his ways but first he had to make sure Penelope was okay and safe. So, until the rest of the team arrived he'd continue to wear a path in front of the room that he'd been barred from entering.

Penelope hated reliving the events of that morning; she didn't want to see Kevin's face and feel his hands pinning her to the wall and roaming her body without her permission. She felt numb as the nurses carefully examined her leaving nothing untouched as the female police officer took pictures of her bruises. Derek had taken care of everything and he was determined that she would not let this go and let Kevin off the hook. She loved him for his caring and thoughtful heart but right now all she wanted to do was crawl under the blankets and forget everything.

Morgan's pacing was interrupted as the young intern stepped out into the hallway with a wary smile directed at him.

"How is she, Doc?"

"She's upset which is understandable, considering…"

"Was she…?"

"No agent; she wasn't raped but there are quite a bit of bruising on her wrist, her back. She put up quite a fight. If she hadn't it could have been a lot worse."

"Oh, it's going to get a lot worse for the son-of-a-bitch who did this!"

"Morgan!"

Hotch's booming voice echoed from behind Derek. The young woman turned towards the group as they rushed toward them. Without another word both Morgan and the doctor waited for the others to reach them.

"I'm Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Rossi, Jarreau and Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI and work with Ms. Garcia."

"I'm Dr. Stephanie Monroe and I'm on call tonight. I'll be in charge of her treatment."

"How is she?" Reid asked.

"Physically, she has a small sprain of her left wrist and some bruising on both wrists. She also has some other superficial bruising but over all she's fine. Emotionally, she may want to talk to someone."

"When can she leave, Doctor?"

"I'm just waiting on her x-rays and labs to come back and then she can go home."

"Can I see her?" Morgan asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The others watched as Derek slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Their eyes met he knew she'd been crying since he'd brought her in. The sight of the fear and tears broke his heart but what made his blood boil was the shame that he saw there too. Front and center he saw the humiliation and the guilt; she thought that she had caused Kevin's behavior and that alone made him want Kevin dead.

He moved smoothly and quickly to the bed and pulled her close to him. She melted against his chest and began to sob.

"It's okay, Baby Girl. I'm not going to let Kevin hurt you again, you hear me?"

He felt her nod against him as he ran his hand in small circles over her back.

"Derek, I don't know what I did to make Kevin…"

"Shh…this is not your fault he interrupted. No one has the right to force you to do something you don't want to do! He hurt you, Penelope and for that he'll pay I promise you that."

"Derek, I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

"You're talking to the wall right now because I'm going to make Kevin pay. If you hadn't fought him…I don't want to think about what that idiot would have done."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to have a gun." She chuckled.

"Yeah and looks like you were paying attention to our self-defense sessions."

"And you thought I was just using our early Saturday mornings to get close to my hot chocolate, didn't you?"

"You don't ever need an excuse, Sweetness. All you have to do is call and I'll come running."

"Isn't that a song or something?"

She pulled away from him and leaned against the pillows. The next few minutes were spent silently staring into each other's eyes and him holding her hands in his. He had so many questions but he was willing to wait. All that mattered was that she was given a clean bill of health from the doctor and after she was discharged he would take her home and keep her safe.

The door opened and Dr. Monroe entered.

"We are swamped in the lab and in radiology so it's going to be about an hour and a half before we can get you out of here. Is there anything we can get you while you wait?"

Penelope looked slightly disappointed as Morgan squeezed her hand.

"I'd love some tea."

"I think we can manage that. I'll have your nurse bring it in for you."

The young woman smiled and left the room. Derek waited for Penelope to look at him before speaking again.

"I want you to come and stay with me."

"Derek, I can take care of myself."

"Don't fight me on this Baby Girl. I'm putting my foot down on this one."

She tried to hold back her smile knowing that he was putty in her hands and she always got her way with him.

"Derek, I'm a big girl…"

"Yeah and this big girl kicked some Kevin Lynch ass too. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Hot Stuff. I guess I wasn't such a bad student after all."

"No. No you weren't." He smiled. "But you're still staying with me now end of discussion."

She'd lost this one. There was no changing his mind.

"Okay fine but I don't have any of my stuff."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll have JJ come and sit with you and I'll run to your place and get your go-bag. Then tomorrow we'll go pick up some of your things; enough to get you through for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Derek!"

"I have spoken, woman!"

This time she couldn't hold back and she burst into laughter pulling him in as well. They both needed the release; he hadn't realized that he hadn't exhaled since he'd brought her in.

 **Apartment of Penelope Garcia –**

Derek pulled into an empty parking stall and killed the engine. Looking up to the second floor apartment he noticed that it was dark. Silently her cursed to himself remembering the countless times he'd told her to leave a light on. He hated the thought of her walking into a dark apartment and increasing her chances of becoming a victim again. Now with what Kevin had tried earlier he felt even more justified in insisting she come and stay with him. He made a mental note to change her locks and install a security system before allowing her to come back here. Better yet, he'd work on getting her to move in with him permanently.

He turned the key and entered the small front room. He left the room dark; he'd been there countless of times and new the place by heart. He made the distance from the front door to her bedroom with ease flipping the switch inside the room and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"What the hell!" He muttered to himself.

His blood boiled out of control and his mind and body shifted into autopilot as he ran to the bed and grabbed the unsuspecting sleeping body of the bed and slamming it to the ground. Kevin yelped in pain pulling himself out of his sleepy stupor and blurry-eyed looked up into the eyes of his worst nightmare.

Without a word Morgan sent his booted foot into Kevin's midsection knocking the air out of the other man's body. Then before Kevin could make sense of what was happening he felt himself being pulled to his feet only to be slammed in the face by a powerful fist and then once again being thrown violently to the floor.

"Get up you sick son-of-a-bitch!"

In vain Kevin held up a hand as if pleading for mercy instead it was met with another fist slamming into the side of his face that sent him to the floor near his earlier blood stain.

"Please! Stop!"

"What Kevin? I can't hear you!"

Morgan kicked him again…and again…

"Did you forget what I told you I would do if you ever hurt Penelope?"

Another kick landed to Kevin's upper torso just as he was trying to get to his feet.

"She wanted it!" He coughed.

It was the wrong answer as Morgan pulled the man to his feet only to slam him with his fist again. He was blinded with rage as he watched the weaker man writhing on the floor. He felt no pity, no compassion and no empathy for the one who'd hurt his best friend. He wanted him dead in that instant but as he stood over him trying to catch his breath he saw her face filled with tears and he knew she would not want him to risk everything on Kevin. So he stepped back and ran his hands over his head trying to clear his mind of the fury that still raged through him.

"Get out! Get out and never come back, do you hear me, Kevin?"

Kevin lay speechless, crying and moaning in pain; his face a bloody mess. But he heard every word Morgan had said. He wanted to get up but his body would not cooperate just yet. So, he simply nodded and prayed it would be enough to satisfy the man that stood breathless over him.

Morgan turned searching for Garcia's go-bag and when he spotted it he grabbed it and headed for the door. Just before stepping over the threshold, he turned back at the pitiful sight still laying on the floor whimpering.

"One last thing, if I see you within one hundred yards of Penelope I'll kill you!"

Kevin pulled his body into a fetal position and closed his eyes. He knew Morgan was serious. When it came to Penelope the man was nothing if not serious, but so was he and if he couldn't beat him in a physical fight he'd have to find another way to beat him. This wasn't finished not by a long shot. If Derek Morgan thought an ass kicking was going to stop him he had another thing coming. Now not only would he hurt Penelope but he'd hurt Derek too.

 _"This isn't over…no, not by a long shot!"_ He murmured to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home of Derek Morgan – Morning**

Derek breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her from the doorway of his bedroom. He was glad that she had finally fallen asleep. Instead of an hour and a half, it had taken nearly three hours before the hospital had discharged her and she had been dead on her feet when they'd finally made it home. Hotch had given the team the next three days off and for that he was grateful.

Quietly he backed away and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. He'd make breakfast to keep his mind from convincing him to go over to Kevin's and finish what he'd started last night. He was still angry and his fist was throbbing and as he pulled the egg carton from the refrigerator he saw the bruises across his knuckles. He had to make sure Penelope didn't see those before he had a chance to tell her that he'd found Kevin in her apartment last night.

The smell of strong coffee pulled her from her slumber. Surprisingly she felt rested and as she stretched her arms and legs across the large bed she could smell his cologne on the sheets. He'd insisted on sleeping on the couch even though he had several guest rooms. She knew him like the back of her hand; he knew he'd be able to get to her faster from the couch and so he'd relinquished his bed to her. She'd heard him earlier leaving the house with Clooney no doubt going on his early morning run and trying desperately not to wake her.

She loved him and as she pulled her body from the bed she wanted to kick herself for not taking a chance on him…on them. Kevin never had a chance and she'd convinced herself that she could be happy with him even though she wasn't in love with him. Sometimes she suspected he knew the truth but foolishly thought that in time she would change and see him like she saw Morgan. She was certain that that was what prompted his proposal several months ago. Things had been strained between them ever since.

As she stepped into the shower the hot water felt good as it beat gently upon her skin. The bruises were a deep purple and black and stood out on her pale ivory skin. She refused to cry at the sight of them. She wouldn't let Kevin and what he had done make her weak and cause her to dissolve into a puddle of tears. Not this morning, not ever. She'd focus on Derek's words of last night telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she was not the cause of Kevin's behavior. Her mind knew he was right now if only she could convince her heart.

He'd cooked enough for a small army but he needed a distraction and he needed her to feel at home. So he pulled the bacon and sausage from the grill and set them on a platter. She rounded the corner and stepped into the large kitchen just as he'd cracked the last egg into a bowl. Her arms skirted around his waste and she laid her head on his back. He smiled as he continued to beat the eggs. Her arms around him felt so natural; she belonged here with him and he was going to do everything in his power to convince her of that very fact.

"Good Morning, Baby Girl."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

He set the beater down on the counter and turned to face her without breaking her hold on him. She looked up and their eyes met in a knowing stare. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest.

"You already have, Gorgeous."

"How?"

"You woke up in my bed."

"If would have been better if you'd been there too."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to…"

"Listen to me, Derek. I was a fool; a complete and utter fool to stay with Kevin…"

"Baby, you don't have to…"

"Know listen to me, okay?"

"I'm listening."

"I love you, Derek Morgan. I've always loved you."

"I love you too, Penelope Garcia. I just wish…"

He pulled away from her and moved to the window overlooking his backyard. She turned and watched him.

"What? What do you wish?"

"I wish I had had the courage to tell you I loved you long before you ever got involved with Kevin."

She closed the gap between them and stood behind him. She knew what was coming next and she wouldn't have it.

"If I had told you before then none of this would have happened."

"Derek."

She placed a firm hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. He refused to look her in the eye.

"Listen to me, this is not your fault! If anyone is a coward, it's me. I've loved you since, Gomez."

This made him chuckle as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Silly Girl. I want you to be mine forever."

"I've always been yours, Handsome. Always will be."

He pulled away from her slightly without releasing her. He saw the truth in her eyes staring confidently back at him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. He'd always been better at showing rather than telling and the kiss spoke what his heart needed her to hear. She returned the kiss acknowledging that she heard and understood perfectly. Their bodies screamed for air and reluctantly they pulled apart swimming deeply into each other's gaze.

Breakfast would have to wait a while as he took her hand and led her back to his bedroom.

 **2 hours later…**

Looking down on the sleeping blonde lying in his arms he couldn't believe she was there. He'd dreamed of this moment for years but never expected it to ever really happen. He wanted to wake her just to make sure she wasn't a dream but he resisted. Gently he brushed a few stray strands from her face and smiled to himself.

"Ready for round two, Baby Boy?" Her voice husky with sleep.

He could feel her smile on his chest. Without responding he ran his fingertips lightly down the side of her body relishing in her moan of approval.

"Always ready, Baby Girl."

Rolling her onto her back he took her lips ravishing them possessively as his hands continued to roam her body. Her hands moved slowly down his chest to his stomach and then…the doorbell rang. He groaned frustrated at the interruption as he pulled away her protest ringing in his ears.

"Who the hell is this?" He growled.

He found his boxers and sweatpants and quickly pulled them on.

"Don't move." He ordered.

She watched his glistening muscles in his back gracefully move through the door.

"I wouldn't think of it."

Derek hurried down the stairs and headed toward the front door. Looking through the peephole he was surprised to see several uniformed officers and a man dressed in a suit.

"What the hell?"

Puzzled he opened the door.

"Derek Morgan?"

"I'm Derek Morgan."

The suited man flashed a gold detective shield as the other officers took a step toward him.

"You need to get dressed."

"Why? What's going on?"

Penelope heard voices downstairs. She quickly got dressed and headed to the stairway.

"My name is Detective Brice. I need you to come with me. I need to ask you some questions.

"Questions; about what?" he responded defensively.

"I need to ask you some questions regarding our investigation into the murder of Kevin Lynch."

"What?"

Derek quickly turned toward the stairway when he heard her gasp.

"Oh my god, Derek, no!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Quantico Police Department – Afternoon –**

He knew the routine he'd put suspects through the paces before and only once before had he been on this side of the table; he didn't like it then and he liked it even less now.

 _"Derek, No!"_

Her pained-filled words rang incessantly in his ears. The look of shock on her face clouded his thoughts. Yet he had to maintain his composure. He wanted nothing more than to have a chance to explain to her what had happened. He didn't kill Kevin even though he'd vowed he would if he ever caught him. He needed her to believe he was innocent more than anything in the world.

He knew he was being watched from the other side of the glass window and he wasn't in the mood for the routine game of having his every move examined with a critical eye.

The door opened and Detective Brice entered followed by another man whom he hadn't met before. He could see the eager look in the younger man's face as he took the seat across from him setting a case file on the table.

"Agent Morgan, as I mentioned earlier I'm Detective Brice. The gentleman behind me is my partner, Joe Armstrong."

Morgan glanced at the man standing against the door and then back at the man in front of him. He noticed the detective looking at the bruises on his knuckles.

"Where were you last night between the hours of 9pm and midnight, Agent?"

"I was at the hospital with a friend." He answered dryly.

"At any time during those three hours did you leave?"

"Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"I had to run an errand."

Then the detective opened the file as if seeing it for the first time. Ignoring the slight chuckle from Morgan Det. Brice pulled out a picture of a bloodied and battered man, obviously dead and lying under a white sheet on a coroner's table. Waiting for just the right moment, he turned the picture and slid it toward Morgan.

"The badly beaten body of Kevin Lynch was found earlier this morning by joggers near the Potomac River."

"What's that have to do with me, Detective?"

"Want to tell me how you got those bruises on your hands, Agent Morgan?"

"I didn't kill Kevin Lynch!"

"The evidence would suggest otherwise!"

"What evidence, Detective?"

"The bruises on your hands for starters! They look like you were in a fight recently; say last night maybe while you were out, _'running an errand?'_

"I didn't kill Kevin Lynch, Detective!"

"Everybody knows how you felt about him; you two weren't friends and you both seemed to have an interest in the same woman."

"That won't get you a murder conviction. You'll need to do better than that."

"Oh, I'm just getting started, Agent!"

Brice stood and began walking slowly around the room glancing at his partner who nodded confidently back at him. Morgan watched both men intently. Then the eager detective walked around the table and stood behind Morgan and leaned down next to his ear. He could feel the man's breath on his neck.

"I know what you did, Agent Morgan and I won't rest until your rotting in jail!"

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

JJ and Reid were failing miserably at consoling their friend. Penelope had heard the words that Kevin was dead, but she still couldn't believe it. She'd feared Derek's reaction if he found out what Kevin had done and that's why she'd tried so hard to keep it a secret. Now Kevin was dead and Derek was being questioned as a suspect; things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Garcia, you need to calm down! We all know that Derek didn't kill Kevin!"

"I know JJ but everybody knows how Derek gets when it comes to the people he…"

JJ took Penelope's hand in hers and waited for her to look at her.

"Loves? P, Derek loves you and we all know it! We know he get's really crazy if anybody tries to hurt those he loves, especially you but he did not kill Kevin, I'm sure of it!"

Garcia stood and began pacing the floor she knew her friends were watching her not knowing what to say. If Derek had a chance to get his hands on Kevin there was no telling what he would do. She loved him and the thought of him doing something out of anger because of her broke her heart.

"But what if he did? I mean what if he went looking for Kevin and Kevin started taunting him…he's good at that he…he…knows how to push buttons to make you react…"

"Garcia, Garcia." Reid began as he stood next to her. "Morgan didn't kill Kevin! We've got to believe that and believe in him. He needs us to find the real killer before it's too late."

"Reid, I know he didn't do it! I do, I just know that it must look pretty bad if they took him in for questioning, right? I mean who else would have wanted him dead?"

"Me!"

"Me too." JJ added.

"If the police are looking for suspects then they might as well question our entire team!"

"You guys, what would I do without you?"

She hugged Reid as JJ joined them. JJ's phone rang breaking up their love fest.

"Hey Hotch."

"I'm at the police station now; a Detective Brice and his partner are questioning Morgan. From what I could gather so far, the police are building a case against him and they are treating him as their prime suspect."

"So what do we do now?"

"I've sent Dave to the Coroner's office and as soon as I can I'll talk to Morgan."

"What do you want us to do?"

"We've been ordered to stay away from the case but I'm not about to sit by and let Morgan be accused of Kevin's murder."

"I hear you."

"How's Garcia?"

"She's a wreck."

"Do you think she's up for doing some digging?"

"For Derek? Definitely!"

"Good. I need her to get everything she can on a Detective Mark Brice. I have a feeling he's trying to make his career off sending an FBI agent to jail."

"Got it. I'll have her get right on it."

"Thanks, JJ."

 **7** **th** **Street Motel –**

Even without his glasses and with only his right eye of any use, he could tell that he'd be hard to recognize. He never could understand why women spent so much time and money changing their hair color as if it really mattered. Now as he squinted and examined his new look he realized that his newly blonde tresses would allow him to move around in public without being noticed. He had unfinished business with another blonde and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him again.

Kevin Lynch was no dummy; he knew that Penelope was just going through the motions in their relationship. He tried to pretend he didn't know and that she would one day come to her senses and realize that he was the one for her. Then he'd hear the nicknames and then he'd hear how her voice would soften whenever she spoke to Morgan. He saw the looks exchanged between them when they thought no one was watching. They hadn't had sex in months and whenever he wanted to resume what had at one time been a routine with them, she would have a million excuses to refuse him.

He ran his hands through his hair and examined the bruises on his face. His blood boiled as he remembered the beating he'd suffered at the hands of Derek Morgan.

They'd heal in time and the pain in his ribs would eventually disappear but he would have the final laugh. Penelope belonged to him and he had plans to remind her of that fact. Morgan would be in jail for murder and unable to stop him. He relished the thought of revenge planning each detail meticulously in his head. He did a mental inventory of the things he'd purchased the night before that now lay waiting on his bed; duct tape, handcuffs, taser, knife and gun. He smiled looking proudly over his kit he had everything, now all he had to do was wait for his Plum Sauce to come home.

After showering and dressing, Kevin gathered his things placing them in a brand new leather bag and quickly surveyed the small ratty hotel room. He had no idea when she would return home but it didn't matter he'd be there waiting. When he finished with her she'd regret ever rejecting him and denying him what was rightfully his.

 **Home of Derek Morgan – Two hours later…**

With the exception of Garcia, the team had been ordered back to BAU headquarters to meet with Hotch. Rossi had spoken with the Coroner and had gotten a copy of his report. Garcia had been ordered to stay put to prevent her running into Cruz and being forced to answer questions about her and Morgan's relationship. So, she continued her searches from the comfort of his couch.

After a while she became frustrated she wanted to see Morgan; she needed to assure him that she knew he was innocent and that she was there for him. She also knew that staying focused and looking for information would help clear him and get him home to her. In order to do that she needed her tools from home, mainly another faster laptop; Derek hadn't brought hers with him when he'd gone to her apartment the night before so she was forced to use his. A quick trip to her apartment would make things a lot better and besides, it would only take her thirty minutes to get there and back.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

The team sat around the conference table closely examining the coroner's report and the other information they'd gathered on Kevin's file. They each couldn't help noticing the gruesome nature of the pictures; no one spoke it but they all knew that Morgan had the strength and the motive to do this damage on anyone and that he wouldn't hesitate to beat Kevin to within an inch of his life if he'd harmed Garcia.

The group was overwhelmed with frustration because they hadn't much to go on except for the photos. They had no knowledge of anyone other than Morgan and themselves who would have a reason to kill Kevin Lynch.

"This was personal." Rossi began.

"Pure rage!" JJ added.

"Someone had to be in great physical condition to exact this type of beating on someone." Reid began. "Look at his face; if it weren't for his ID you'd never know it was Kevin."

"We're looking at someone who was definitely sending a message." Said Rossi.

"Yeah, you pissed me off now you're going to pay." Hotch added dryly.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

Penelope felt jittery and her hand shook as she put the key in the door. She hadn't been back since the morning of her altercation with Kevin. She took a deep breath and urged herself to go in and get what she came for and leave. She didn't want to dwell on the state of her bedroom or the blood on the rug, so she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Closing the door she leaned against it and closed her eyes to steady herself.

She suddenly heard the rattle of the wall of beads that lead to her bedroom. Surely it was just a breeze from an open window but she never left her windows open; well not since Derek had insisted she keep them closed and locked after Battle had shot her.

Then she heard the rattle again and a familiar shuffle against her carpet. Her eyes blinked open and she stared into the swollen battered face of the last person she'd ever expected to see. She felt a shiver down her spine as her mouth fell open.

"Hello Penelope."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kevin!"

A wicked crooked smile spread across his puffy face. His eyes roamed her body in anticipation of his plans for her. He was ready for her this time no kicks to his man jewels and no guns tucked away in nightstands would keep him from carrying out his punishment against her. He noticed her eyes roaming around looking for an escape. Her hand found the doorknob behind her but it would not be good enough to aid her escape as she saw the gun in his hand now pointed at her head.

"Not this time Plum Sauce. You'll be dead before you get the door open."

"They told me you were…"

"Dead? Not yet; not before I get what I want."

"And what is that?"

"I want the same thing I wanted yesterday, Penny! YOU!"

"You won't get away with this, I promise you that!"

"Of course I will. I already have! Everyone thinks I'm dead, I've set your, _noir hero_ up to take the fall and while the team is out trying to prove his innocence, you and I have all the time in the world to make up for lost time. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

The team sat around the table discussing strategy and possible motives and potential other suspects that could hate Kevin enough to beat him to death. Rossi noticed that Reid had not said much in the past few minutes, which meant that there was something bothering him about the evidence.

"What's bothering you kid?"

Without looking up he leaned in closer to the picture of the victim tracing his face with his finger.

"There's no scar."

"What? How can you tell, he's beaten beyond recognition!"

"Yeah Spence. If it weren't for his driver's license we wouldn't have been able to I.D. him." JJ added.

"No, no! Listen, there's no scar! Kevin as a slight scar on his top lip no doubt from a cleft lip repair as a baby." He was rambling now. "You're both right, he is badly beaten but considering his injuries his lip is still pretty much in tact…enough to see clearly that there is no scar on his top lip!"

"JJ, call Garcia and have her pull Kevin's medical record. Reid, if you're right then our victim in the morgue is someone else."

"And someone's trying really hard to make us believe that it's Kevin." Rossi added.

JJ dialed Garcia's number; there was no answer. She dialed the number again, still no answer. Hotch noticed the look on her face.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

"Garcia's not answering. I keep getting her voicemail."

"Where's Garcia now?"

"We left her at Morgan's doing searches."

"If Kevin is alive she'll be the first one he'll go after. If she's not answering her phone he may already have her!"

"If he's willing to kill someone to fake his own death Garcia may not have much time!" JJ pointed out.

"Let's go! JJ notify the locals and have them meet us at Morgan's."

"On it!"

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

There were no tears in her eyes just anger. He wanted to see the tears, her tears, streaming down her face as she begged him to let her go. But all she had for him was anger. He watched in amazement as he looked down on her squirming naked body shouting against the duct tape across her mouth; god did he love that mouth, what he planned to do with that mouth and what he was going to make her do with those beautiful plumb lips.

He felt his erection pressing against his pants as he ran his hand across the bulge. Savoring the moment he sat next to her and leaned in close planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Of all the times I've seen you naked, Penelope, never have you looked so beautiful. I'm going to have so much fun making love to you."

She pulled frantically against the thick rope around her wrists that were held securely to her headboard. Her moans and screams of anger were non-stop.

"I saw you." He began. "I saw you…both of you the other night."

His words caused her to cease her movement on the bed. She flinched as he brushed several stray strands of hair from her face.

"I came back to apologize for starting a fight with you. I was jealous of you and Derek's friendship."

She cringed at the feather-soft touch of his fingers as they ran down the side of her thighs and then up her inner thighs stopping just short of his intended prize.

"I let myself in; I wanted to surprise you and so I tiptoed through the room and just as I reached the other side…I saw him on top of you."

Penelope's heart began racing as she renewed her struggle against her bindings.

"I'd never heard those sounds from you before, the screams…you were calling his name and he was…"

Kevin shook his head as if to erase the memory of what he saw that night. He looked in her eyes now his were filled with rage. His hand again traced a trail down her thigh and up again. She tried in vain to move from his reach but it was futile.

"I loved you, Penelope but I wasn't good enough for you, was I?"

 **Police Department –**

A frustrated Detective Mark Brice entered the interrogation room where Morgan was still being held. It had been over an hour since he and his partner had been in the room. The two had tried everything imaginable to get him to break and confess to the murder but they had failed. They knew that by now he would be exhausted, hungry and thirsty so after a nice hearty lunch they returned.

Morgan was well aware of what they were up to; it wouldn't work. He and his team had designed most of the effective interrogation practices that were being used across the country, which meant that they knew how to beat them as well. Nevertheless he waited for the games to begin.

"You are one lucky bastard, Agent Morgan."

"What are you talking about?"

"We just received the coroner's report and it seems as though the body downstairs is not Kevin Lynch."

Morgan didn't see that coming. He wondered if this was some creative trickery born from the desperate detective's imagination.

"What kind of game are you playing Detective?"

The detective slammed the report on the table and slid it toward him. Morgan looked down and began reading the words that would confirm the detective's claim.

"That son-of-a-bitch! You have to let me go!"

"I still have a dead body downstairs, Agent!"

"That has nothing to do with me! If Kevin Lynch is alive he's going after Penelope Garcia and I can't let that happen!"

"I don't make it a habit of releasing murder suspects just because they want to play hero!"

"Look Detective, I realize you'd love to nail a federal agent on a murder charge, hell you might even get promoted but I think we're finished here."

Morgan stood as the expression on the detective's face changed to anger. He hated being wrong and he hated losing an opportunity to prove himself to his superiors. As Morgan slowly stepped around the table Brice made a step toward him blocking his path and standing nose-to-nose with him.

"You FBI types think you're so much better than the rest of us don't you!"

"Brice man, come on let him go."

The voice behind him from his partner caused him to step back. Joe Armstrong was all too acquainted with his partner's short fuse and he wasn't in the mood for a problem today.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head taunting the man in front of him. Joe grabbed his partner's arm pulling him away and allowing Morgan to leave the room.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

When the four didn't see her car they feared the worse as they cleared each room of the house. Derek's laptop was still running on the table and they quickly came to the same conclusion; she'd left to get her bigger better and faster computer. She probably thought she'd make a quick trip to her apartment and back and none of them would be the wiser. She was hardheaded and now it may have gotten her in more trouble than she could even imagine.

Morgan tried calling Penelope for the twentieth time as he rode impatiently in the back of the squad car. Detective Armstrong had offered him a ride and so he'd asked to be dropped off at her apartment. There was no reason to go home; he'd spoken to Hotch and he knew the rest of them were headed to his place. He wished he'd killed Kevin; he could only imagine what he was doing to her now. If the traffic cooperated he was thirty minutes away; too far to stop Kevin from hurting her; too far to hear her scream for help and too far to break Kevin's neck in a million pieces for even thinking about touching her.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

She was terrified but she refused to show him fear. He'd come prepared to stay a while as he began pulling things from a black leather bag. She saw the knife, the taser and an assortment of other items used for torture. He lined his things across the dresser enjoying the fact that her eyes were on him.

"I've got my own go-bag." He chuckled glancing back at her. "I'm going to hurt you so bad, Penny. I'm going to teach you a lesson about cheating on your boyfriend."

He grabbed the taser and still with his back to her he held it up and examined it.

"Pain before pleasure they say. Are you ready for some pain, my Sweet?"


	10. Chapter 10

She squirmed as he approached the bed. He smiled as his hands brushed across her breast his fingers lingering on her nipples briefly before suddenly holding the taser against her neck. She bucked and screamed against the tape as excruciating pain ripped through her body. He pressed it against her neck a second time causing her body to arch off of the bed seemingly to be suspended in air momentarily before dropping like a thud against the mattress.

"Yes!" He shouted. "That's it! Ahhh…I love it! See, Pen, that's what happens to disobedient girlfriends!"

She closed her eyes tight riding the wave of pain and fighting to hold in the tears. Her breathing was rugged as she tried to brace herself for what would come next. She shivered as his hands raked across her body down between her legs, touching her as she tried again in vain to move away from his touch.

He looked down on her as she writhed in pain sweat beading lightly across her body. He wondered how much she would be able to take as he held the taser to her neck again. His erection pressed against his pants as he gleefully watched her. It was time time to take her and show her once and for all who she belonged to. He wondered how it would feel to totally dominate her against her will. He'd know soon as he began to unbuckle his belt.

Derek nearly jumped out of the car as it rolled to a stop in front of the building. Yelling to the detective to call for back up he ran unarmed toward the entrance. He saw her car parked in its usual space and he doubled his speed taking the steps two at a time. He prayed that he hadn't arrived too late as he kicked the door in. Immediately he was greeted with her muffled cries for help.

He rounded the corner bursting through the beaded wall of color to see her tied to the bed naked, bruised and hysterical. Kevin was nowhere to be seen. He moved quickly keeping his focused on her wide-eyed expression as she writhed on the bed yelling beneath the duct tape on her mouth. His heart shattered he didn't want to think about what she'd already endured and the fact that he'd arrived too late. He ripped the tape from her mouth and her panic increased as he fought to untie her.

"No! Derek! He's be…!"

He turned seconds before feeling a sharp blinding force crash against the side of his head.

"NO!"

He heard her scream as he fought against the pull on his body toward the darkness.

"NO!"

He kept reaching for the bindings around her wrist but his body began falling away from her.

"Derek!"

Then just before his body hit the floor he looked up into the smiling grin of a blonde Kevin Lynch who sent a powerful kick to Morgan's midsection for good measure and watched as the fallen hero lost consciousness.

Hotch jerked the SUV to a stop in front of the squad car. Detective Armstrong pocketed his phone and waited for Hotch to approach him.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded.

The others surrounded the detective waiting impatiently for a response.

"I-I don't know. We just got here and Agent Morgan ran inside. I just called for back up and they should be here any minute now."

"Wait, you let him go in alone?" Rossi began.

"He told me to…"

"If I'm not mistaken he's unarmed!" Rossi yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what…"

"Let's go!"

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid ran toward the entrance of the building leaving the befuddled detective to wait on the sidewalk.

"I hate interruptions, don't you Plum Sauce?"

Kevin standing dressed in only his dingy tighty whities glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious Derek Morgan. Penelope began fighting against her bindings as she looked from Derek to Kevin and back.

"Derek, wake up, Baby!"

"Oh, he can't help you, Pen. But just think, maybe he will wake up in time to see what I saw the other night!"

Stepping over Morgan's body he moved to the dresser where he'd spread his tools and grabbed the knife and returned to the bed.

"You won't get away with this, Kevin!"

Morgan began moving slowly fighting to get to his feet. He'd promised that he'd take care of her and he had to protect her. He could hear her she seemed so far away as he pulled his body from the floor.

Kevin didn't see him on his knees now fighting to clear his vision. He was confident that he'd hit him hard enough to keep him down but he forgot that this was Derek Morgan he was dealing with and it was Penelope Garcia who was at stake.

"Penelope, you've been a bad girl."

She saw Derek move behind the crazed man in front of her and her breathing increased and so did her hope.

"Don't do this Kevin!"

Derek was on his feet now. His legs felt week and his vision blurry but it didn't matter he was strong enough to kill Kevin once he got his hands on him. He watched as Kevin raised the knife above his head and he saw the shear terror in her eyes.

"Derek!"

Derek lunged toward Kevin just as he turned toward him. Just as his hands reached the man's neck he felt a sharp piercing pain as the blade of the knife penetrated his lower abdomen. It didn't matter he held onto Kevin's neck gripping it with all that was left in him.

Hotch and the others burst through the door guns drawn. Kevin heard the commotion and he knew his time was up but he wasn't going down without a fight so he stabbed Morgan again with the knife just as the others came into view. Even though he'd stabbed him Morgan's hands were still clamped around his neck and he began to feel light-headed.

"Kevin Lynch, drop the knife!" Hotch yelled.

JJ quickly moved to the bed where a now hysterical Garcia lay screaming at the top of her lungs. Kevin red-faced and gasping for air dropped the bloody knife and collapsed against the wall as he tried to pry Morgan's hands off of his neck. Rossi ran to Morgan pulling him away and lowering his weakened body to the floor.

Reid and Hotch quickly grabbed Kevin slamming him face first to the ground and cuffing him while JJ covered a shivering Penelope and then freeing her wrists. Kevin heard a sickening crunch as his face hit the carpeted floor and as his mouth filled with blood he knew for sure that his nose was broken.

"Derek!"

JJ held her friend in her arms rocking her and comforting her as Rossi called for help. Everything seemed to swirl around him in slow motion as Derek lay bleeding on the floor next to a handcuffed gasping Kevin Lynch.

All Derek could think of was that he wanted him dead; he was still breathing, it wasn't right…he should be dead for what he did. As he began to slip into the darkness he vowed silently to finish what he'd started…Kevin Lynch would not live long enough to go to prison.

As the darkness seduced him into the abyss of pain and agony, Derek Morgan renewed his promise to end Kevin Lynch's life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

"She hasn't moved since they brought him to his room." JJ began.

The doctors had given them permission to see him and Garcia had been the first to go in; that was over an hour ago and she hadn't moved from his side.

"She needs to be in her own hospital bed." Hotch added.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Reid, like the others knew far too well about the unexplainable bond between Morgan and Garcia. Way before they'd admitted their feelings for each other the two were inseparable. The team and everyone else had remained baffled at what kept the two of them from making it official.

"That was too close! Way too close."

Rossi had grown to consider Garcia like the daughter he'd never had and Morgan was like his long lost son. Thinking about how close he'd come to losing the two of them made him shiver as he joined the rest of them waiting in the hallway. The only consolation was that Kevin Lynch was cooling his heels behind bars and they had reached Garcia and Morgan in time before things had ended a lot worse. Still, it wasn't enough; jail was too good for the leach Lynch. He'd done the unthinkable in attacking Garcia; she didn't deserve that and his jealously had nearly cost them two lives.

She felt his hand move; it was slight and for a moment she thought she'd imagined it. Her thoughts of the last several hours had caused her mind to wander and her eyes to drift but when she looked back at him his eyes were open staring at her watching with an intensity that stilled her for a moment before she stood placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hello Handsome."

He maintained his silence and focus on her examining every inch of her with his eyes searching for any signs of damage. Slowly he raised his arm and lightly brushed the side of her face as she lowered herself on the side of the bed careful not to hurt him.

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry…"

"Shh…for what?"

"I should have gotten there sooner. I should have…"

"Stop it!"

She held his hand against her face then kissing the palm before bringing it back down to his side as he grimaced in pain.

"You saved me. You and the team were right on time."

"But…"

"But nothing. Now, there are four people out in the hall who want to see you. I think we better let them in before they get arrested for loitering."

He nodded as Garcia glanced across the room to the large window and waved the others inside. Moments later the door opened and the rest of the team entered smiles of relief plastered on their faces. JJ took the spot on the other side of his bed while Hotch, Rossi and Reid stood around the foot of the bed.

"We got Kevin." Hotch began. "He's going away for a long time."

"Well, as soon as I get out of here I'm going to save the taxpayers a few dollars."

"Morgan, let the system handle this."

Hotch couldn't blame him. He wanted to kill Kevin himself; he'd crossed the line and he wasn't sure a long sentence in prison was sufficient. Still, he had to maintain the by-the-book emotionless stance in front of the others.

"Baby Girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Stud Muffin. Just focus on getting better."

The next hour was spent talking about anything that didn't remind them of Kevin Lynch and what he had done. They each had already hatched plans in their heads to end Kevin's life; plans that they would never admit to or share but nonetheless they all hated him more than ever now and none of them would shed a tear if somehow the psycho computer geek mysteriously met an untimely death while awaiting trial.

 **Quantico Police Department –**

Kevin sat alone in the small interrogation room impatiently waiting for whatever would come next. This was the same room that Morgan had occupied only hours before as he was being questioned for murder. His foot tapped rapidly against the tile floor and he fidgeted with his hands; two nervous habits that annoyed Penelope, his Plum Sauce.

He'd come so close to having his revenge against the two people who'd hurt him more than he thought anyone could be hurt. She was his girl friend and he had given her far too many years of his undying devotion to be treated like a piece of garbage. Even now he could still hear her moans and grunts the sight of Derek's naked body on top of her thrusting in and out of her and groaning out her name. It made him sick to see. She'd replaced him in a flash with the man he'd always suspected she loved. He felt like a fool never in his wildest dreams did he ever think a man like Derek Morgan would want his Penelope and in fact, he'd told her that on several occasions when they would fight over their twisted friendship. She'd never sounded that way when they'd made love, never was she so content…his name had never sounded like that falling from her lips.

The door opened and Detective Mark Brice entered the room staring at the pitiful sight before him. Slowly the puffy battered face of Kevin Lynch turned to face the detective approaching and taking the seat across from him.

"Kevin Lynch, man you really fucked up! Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

Kevin's anger began to ignite as he shifted in his chair and leaned towards the other man. Trouble? He didn't know the meaning of trouble all of his plans were shot to hell and Penelope and Morgan were still in one piece. Trouble? Trouble was just getting started.

"You had it all planned out didn't you? Flawless! You'd just fake your death, Agent Morgan would go down for the murder and you'd take your pretty little matching tech geek and ride off into the sunset." Brice continued angrily.

"I could have worked!" Kevin shouted fuming. "It should have worked!"

Kevin jumped up knocking his chair over forgetting he was handcuffed to the table. Pain shot through his wrist and every other place that Derek had beaten and kicked him the night before.

"Sit down! You are a pathetic loser, Lynch! What made you think you were any match for the BAU?"

"The BAU? They're nothing but a bunch of college educated, gun-toting, overpaid jerks! I had them! I had them beat! She was in my hands and all I had to do was take her!"

"What happened? What happened to your, _'perfect plan'_? From where I'm sitting it looks like all you got out of this whole thing was a serious ass kicking!"

Kevin sat up momentarily looking at the detective fighting to compose himself. He knew that he wasn't alone in the mess that was now his life and he wasn't going take the blame for what had happened and more importantly, he wasn't going down alone.

"You want to know what happened, _Detective_? You want to know why I'm sitting here handcuffed to this table like an animal?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Tell me, Kevin, what happened?"

"My plans failed because I trusted my cousin to hold up his end of the bargain! He promised me that he would make sure that I had all the time I needed with Penny! I had her and my plan would have worked too but I made one mistake, one fatal error and that was trusting an incompetent, bone-headed idiot like YOU!"

Mark Brice sat angrily staring at the black and blue face of his first cousin. He hated the blonde hair, didn't know what he was thinking with that choice; red would have been more appropriate. At any rate he was stunned into temporary silence at the accusation of being the reason for the failure of his plans. They'd been outrageously and arrogantly ridiculous from the start and he wasn't sure why he'd agreed to go along. Perhaps it was his jealousy and dislike of the pampered well-dressed federal agents. He'd dreamed of being one of them and had even applied at least a dozen times only to be denied over and over again.

He knew his cousin wouldn't take this sitting down and he wasn't going down alone. He was always a whiner; even from childhood he would tattle on him and his brothers for every little thing. He hadn't changed he could see it in his eyes. Kevin was a despicable spoiled little rat and now he was a threat to everything he had achieved. It was no way in hell he was going to allow his little punk of a cousin to ruin his life.

No way in hell!


	12. Chapter 12

"You're a very lucky man, Agent Morgan."

The tall dark haired man entered the room that had been overrun with the team and Derek's mother and sisters.

"One more centimeter to the left and I'm afraid you wouldn't be with us right now."

Penelope sighed in relief as she tightened her grip on his hand. His eyes glanced from the doctor to her as he waited for the rest of what the doctor had to say.

"If all goes well and your blood levels continue to improve I'll let you out of here in a day or so."

"Thanks Doc."

Morgan shifted in the bed as everyone smiled relieved that he was going to recover from his injuries. He knew it had been close and the pain was a small price to pay to be able to look into Penelope's eyes again. He'd almost lost her and even though he couldn't see any physical damage he knew that the internal scars for her perhaps would never heal and for that Kevin Lynch would have to die.

She noticed that he seemed preoccupied as if he were a thousand miles away. While everyone was chatting away giddy because of the good news, he seemed weighted down with a million thoughts. She would be foolish to think that he was satisfied with how things had ended and because she knew him better than he knew himself, this was far from over. As long as Kevin Lynch was breathing Derek would be haunted with his own anger and disappointment that none of them had taken the shot to end the little weasel's life.

"Hey, where did you go?" She whispered.

She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips capturing his attention again.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I was just thinking…I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Stop it! No more of that. I'm here, you're going to be fine…we both are going to be fine."

"I guess I won't be satisfied until I know for sure he's going away for a long time."

"That's one thing you can be sure of." Hotch interrupted.

His bed was surrounded now with all the people who meant the world to him. His family had come to be with him and Penelope but that's what they did; they took care of each other.

"It's over Baby Boy. Now all that's important is that you get better and you and this beautiful lady start working on those grandbabies you promised me!"

"Ma!"

The room was filled with laughter and even Derek was able to laugh and enjoy the moment. After all, he had everything he needed in this room and Kevin Lynch was finally out of their lives.

 **Quantico, VA - Police Department – Central Lockup –**

Everyone had let him down and he was sick and tired of coming out on the bottom. When he met Penelope and she'd agreed to date him he thought that finally things were turning around for him. All of his life he'd been the nerd, the geek who was taunted and bullied throughout his childhood. Socially awkward he'd hated guys like Derek Morgan; the jocks whom got all the girls and everything else they wanted. Even his parent's considerable wealth hadn't raised his standing among his peers and so he became an invisible loser until She walked into his life.

He never understood the friendship shared between them and he always believed that there was more. It was confirmed when he'd walked in on the two of them making love on the same bed that he'd shared with her for the last three years. He stood watching them for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds before he quickly and quietly retreated. In those few seconds he'd seen and heard everything that he'd never seen and heard when she was with him. He didn't want to believe that a man like Derek Morgan could love someone like Penelope; in fact, he'd told her just that on several occasions when they would argue. But that night watching and listening as their two sweaty naked bodies moved so effortlessly together totally oblivious to his presence, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Derek Morgan indeed loved her. If only he'd been able to plunge the knife deeper and twist it further, maybe then maybe he'd be able to get the image of them together out of his mind.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Even though Morgan and Garcia had survived their ordeal with Lynch; Rossi knew that this was far from over. The Lynch family was a wealthy and powerful Virginia family with old money and long arms that reached beyond the sight of any law enforcement or Federal department. He'd suspected that this wasn't the young man's first scrape with the law; it seldom was. As he watched the others whom he'd claimed long ago as his family he wanted nothing more than to erase the problem of Kevin Lynch. He needed to pay for what he had done the system wasn't equipped to deal with a worm like him…but he was. Rossi had admitted his ties to some seedy dark characters in the past; people who still owed him favors and with just one phone call wouldn't hesitate to even the score and get out of Rossi's debt. So without being noticed Rossi pulled his phone from his pocket and quietly stepped out of the room into the hallway.

Shortly after Dave returned the team decided to leave and let Morgan and Garcia get some rest. The staff had already figured that she was not going to stay in the room that they'd assigned her so they made their final check of Derek's vitals for the evening and left the two curled up in each other's arms.

 **Home of David Rossi – Morning –**

He couldn't sleep. Even though he was exhausted all he had done since getting home from the hospital was toss and turn. Quietly, he eased out of the redhead's embrace and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea would help him to relax. His mind was haunted by the sight of Penelope strapped to the bed screaming and then Derek who was lying still in a pool of his own blood shook him to his core. It was too close way too close.

As he poured the steaming hot water into the mug he felt her arms wrap around his waist and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Setting the kettle back on the stove he turned in her arms without breaking the connection of her embrace.

"Bella, I hope I didn't wake you."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips as she searched his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to fool her and he saw the questions in her eyes.

"No, my love you didn't wake me. I was having trouble sleeping myself."

"Join me in a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

She released him and took a seat at the island and waited for him to join her. Taking the stool next to her he felt a warmth overtake him as she laid her head on his shoulder. It had been a long time since he'd shared his life with a woman. He had never been successful in love but this time he believed he'd finally gotten it right.

"How are you holding up?"

"God Dave, I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't made it."

"But he did. Your son is strong as he is stubborn. He's not going anywhere without a fight."

She turned and kissed him she felt his smile as he deepened the kiss. They'd enjoyed their secret quiet times together but they both knew that eventually they'd have to tell the others especially Derek. She wasn't looking forward to that. Her son wouldn't understand the secrets and the not knowing every detail of her life and he knew Dave's reputation with the women rivaled his own. Fran and Dave feared the worst when they finally told him.

"I think it's time to tell him."

"I think you're right." He replied.

"He's going to be pretty upset."

"I think he'll surprise you, Bella. He wants you to be happy and I can't blame him."

"Still he's going to be upset that we took so long to tell him especially since his sisters have known all along."

"Yes, your son definitely doesn't like to be left out of the loop."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Dave's cell phone. He felt her tense next to him.

"Rossi."

 _"Hey Dave, it's Aaron. Sorry to call so early."_

"No worries. Is Morgan okay?"

 _"Yes, he's fine. It's Kevin Lynch."_

"What about Lynch?"

 _"He was found dead in his cell about an hour ago."_


	13. Chapter 13

Dave pulled Fran closer wrapping his strong arm around her waist. Not feeling any sorrow or remorse over the news he listened intently knowing that Kevin's sudden death would only bring them more problems.

"How did it happen?"

 _"There were no signs of struggle but the coroner will have more after the autopsy."_

"Well I won't lie and say I'm not glad to see the scumbag get what he deserved but you know what it means to the team."

 _"Yeah, we're all suspects. The bureau has agreed to let the local PD handle the investigation and we are to give them our full cooperation."_

"Well, they can't blame Morgan this time; he's laid up in a hospital bed recovering from Lynch's attempt to kill him!"

 _"How's Fran this morning?"_

"Excuse me?"

 _"Come on Dave did you really think you could keep that from me? I've known you a long time…"_

Dave could hear the humor in his voice. Hotch had known him for too long for him to think he could fool the old profiler. He planted a kiss on the top of Fran's head and smiled as she looked up at him.

"She's fine, Hotch; just fine."

 **Potomac General Hospital – Morning –**

Derek was just waking up when the two detectives walked into the room. He wasn't expecting a visit from the man who seemed intent on pinning Lynch's "murder" on him. He was glad that he and the staff had convinced Penelope to get some rest in her own room. She was only admitted for observation so he was expecting her back at anytime.

"Good morning Agent." Detective Mark Brice began. "We didn't wake you did we?"

Joe Armstrong, the younger partner of Brice stood silently near the door.

"What do you want, Brice?"

Morgan watched the man as he came closer stopping uncomfortably close.

"I wanted to tell you personally that we found Kevin Lynch dead in his cell about an hour ago."

"Glad to hear it but you didn't have to come all this way to tell me a phone call would have been fine."

"I know how close you and your team are, Agent and trust me, I will find out which one of you killed or had Lynch killed!"

Morgan grimaced at his failed attempt to sit up in bed. Brice moved even closer and leaned down close to Morgan's face. Armstrong flinched as he watched his partner.

"I don't like you Agent Morgan and if I find out you had anything to do with Mr. Lynch's death I'll personally make sure you spend the rest of your life in a maximum security prison with some of the men you've put away over the years. I'm sure they'd like to see you again!"

"Get out of my face detective! You don't scare me and if you value your career you'll stop harassing me!"

Suddenly Brice raised his hand as if to strike Morgan but just as he was about to strike he felt his arm being held and suspended in air. Looking around into the face of his partner he jerked away from his grip.

"Let's go, Brice! Now!"

Breathing hard and wide-eyed he stared angrily into his partner's face. Then without another word to Morgan he turned and headed toward the door. Just before he reached it the door opened to a puzzled Penelope Garcia. She shot a concerned glance at Morgan and then at the two other men.

"What's going on?"

Stepping inside now in protective mode she waited for an answer.

"It's okay Baby, they were just leaving, right detectives?"

"Uh yes, we're finished here. Sorry to interrupt your morning, Agent."

Detective Armstrong gently grabbed his partner's arm and the two left the room. Garcia closed the door behind them and quickly moved to Morgan's side.

"Care to tell me what that was all about, Handsome?"

"It was nothing…"

"Derek Morgan, don't lie to me. What's going on?"

He took her hand and waited for a moment before going on. He wasn't sure how to tell her about Kevin. A lot had happened in the last several hours but at one time Kevin had been a big part of her life and he knew she would take the news hard.

"Baby Girl, sit down."

"Morgan, what's going on?"

"Penelope, please…"

Exasperated she sat on the edge of the bed tightly holding onto his hand.

"Okay, spill it, Derek!"

"It's Kevin."

"What about Kevin?"

"He's dead."

In the next few seconds he watched as a dozen shades of emotions crossed her face…and questions…so many questions…but what surprised him the most was the final look of relief as a single tear escaped and trickled down her face.

"Baby Girl, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now."

Carefully, she placed her head on his chest and curled up next to him. The two who'd endured so much lay alone in the silence of the room as quiet comfort for each other. Relief seemed to envelope them like a blanket in the stillness of the early morning.

 **Home of Daniel Lynch, Sr. – 8 Hours ago…**

Daniel Lynch, Sr. had received the news about his son's arrest and he was once again amazed that his youngest had found a new way to disappoint him. Just when he'd thought he'd bottomed out as a loser he'd risen to the challenge of proving him wrong.

He'd warned him time and time and again about getting involved with the likes of that woman who'd been so far beneath him. Surely, the fact that she'd been raised by two working-class hippies would have given his dim-witted son a clue that she would never fit into the circles that he'd become accustomed to. He imagined that she would merely be a passing phase his way of defying him and his mother. But no, he'd actually fallen in love with the woman and wanted to spend his future with her. Short of threatening to disown him, his son resisted his attempts to get rid of the woman named, Penelope Garcia. Now he sat in a jail cell awaiting arraignment on charges of attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and too many other charges for him to remember.

His first mind was to let Kevin sit in jail and rot at the mercy of a public defender but then how would that look to those who knew who he was? His image was everything. He'd enjoyed the opportunities that his money and success had afforded him; living high breathing the rarified air of the super wealthy and looking down on those who couldn't even begin to understand his power to squash them all like bugs. His only failure was his youngest son, Kevin who'd been satisfied with mediocrity and embarrassing him and his wife with his ridiculous antics.

It was at these times that Daniel missed his first-born son, Daniel Jr. He was his joy and hope for the future. He had so much promise and when he looked at him it was as if he were staring at his own reflection. A Harvard Business graduate he was in line to control the Lynch family dynasty until a freak accident took his life at the young age of twenty-five. He could remember the outpouring of concern from friends and associates; cards, flowers and calls. His companies' stocks had even risen several points and he was heralded as a near saint at how he seemed to handle the tragedy.

Daniel drained his glass of expensive bourbon and as he did he remembered his early days as a chemist. They were good days and his work distinguished him as one of the leaders in his field. Now he was a businessman but he still remembered his way around a lab and there was absolutely nothing he couldn't do with a few powders and potions. He looked at the antique clock on the other side of the room it was nearly midnight, visiting hours were long over but he was Daniel Lynch and restrictions such as visiting hours did not apply to men like him, so he stood and walked to the safe hidden behind a picture on the far wall and after opening it he pulled out a small clear vial and syringe and pocketed them both.

He'd learned many things in his sixty-three years of life and he knew that there were only a few men on the planet that could make the difficult life and death decisions when called upon. He prided himself in being one of those men and this was one of those times. His son had made things difficult for him for the last time. He would never be the son he'd hoped for until now. The one thing that his son could do now to make up for all of his past mistakes and finally get his father's approval and love would be accomplished today.

Today, Kevin would give his life as an apology and as an amends…then and only then would his father truly be able to love him.

 **Quantico, VA – Police Department – 6 Hours ago…**

He'd been labeled an over-achiever all of his life by family, friends, and everyone who knew him. Over-achiever or not, he always seemed to come up short in the end. He'd attended a state-run college; his father had not been in a financial position to send him to a prestigious Ivy League school like his cousins. He was the top in his class determined to prove that he was just as good as his mother's brother's children. He'd applied to the academy three times and each time he'd been turned down. Even after a stellar career with the Quantico PD, it wasn't enough to get him through the hallowed halls of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Each time he watched the Prima Dona BAU agents stroll through his precinct doors it made his blood boil. He was just as good and smart as any of them; especially, the chiseled Neanderthal that his cousin Kevin had mentioned to him dozens of times. Clearly the man was his little dorky cousin's Achilles heel and if nothing else, from that Mark Brice was able to glean some satisfaction.

Now after several years of stellar service to the Police Department, he was on the brink of losing it all. He'd allowed his greed to force him into an unholy alliance with Kevin and now like when they were kids he was threatening to tell. He couldn't allow it. Kevin's father could buy his way out of this mess but Brice had no one. In fact, no one even knew that he was related to the great Daniel Lynch, Sr.! The man was an ogre a vile and evil man who demanded perfection from everyone especially his sons. Kevin had always been desperate for his father's attention and so it was just a matter of time that he'd spill the beans and convinced everyone that it was his idea to kidnap the woman and kill the FBI agent. No not this time the Lynch's would not win at his expense. So, with his shift at an end he looked around the quiet room and unnoticed headed toward central lockup to bid his cousin a final goodbye.

 **Home of David Rossi –**

Not much had been said between Dave and Fran as they headed toward the hospital. It was only a matter of time before the authorities would have questions for him; too many questions. As he pulled the car away from the pristine mansion, he looked over at the woman next to him. She was lost in her thoughts too. All he wanted to do was make her happy and safe. As long as Kevin Lynch was alive none of those things would be possible. There was a lot she hadn't learned about him but despite that she trusted him and he knew it.

Dave had always alluded to a past that seemed to walk the line between right and wrong. His connection to organized crime had even crossed over into a case or two over the years. He'd been one of the founders of the BAU and no one would deny his fierce devotion to the other younger agents especially Derek Morgan who'd been the last to fully accept him into their close knit family.

He'd placed a call last night unbeknownst to the others and now the man who'd threatened the life of his family was dead. Glancing at the woman again he wondered what she would think if she ever found out about the call and what had happened as a result. He loved her more than he thought possible; his future and his heart lay with her and no matter the cost he'd protect her and anything and anyone that was dear to her; he only hoped she'd understand and forgive him if she ever found out what he had done.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Morgan grimaced in pain as he reached to grab the phone from the bedside table nearby. The muted buzz sounded again. Penelope had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her so quietly he answered the call.

"Hey."

 _"It's done."_

"Yeah I know."

 _"You owe me."_

"I'm good for it."

 _"Yeah I know you are. Just take care of Penelope and we'll call it even."_

"I will…and thanks, Elle."

 _"No thanks needed."_


	14. Chapter 14

Fran smiled as she looked around the room. The last few weeks had been difficult but they'd survived. Derek was home from the hospital and even though he was moving slowly and dealing with pain the doctors had assured them that he'd make a full recovery. She didn't want to think about what her life would be like if he had not made it. Now here they all were, the makeshift family that they had created on their own, loving and caring for each other with their last breaths and it made her feel warm and safe inside. She'd even found love and no one was more surprised than her; she hadn't expected it and she wasn't looking for it yet somehow it had found her and she had stopped questioning the blessing of this man in her life.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, Bella?"

"Nothing Sweetheart, I'm just loving our family; crazy as it is. We came so close to losing it all."

"But we didn't." He interrupted.

He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and left to find another bottle of wine for his guests. She shook her head and smiled after him thanking the gods for the hundredth time that day for sending him her way. There was still a lot to do before dinner was ready but she took just a few more minutes to think about the last several weeks and relish the fact that everything seemed to have ended on a happy note.

"Come, come on everyone gather around!"

His bellowing voice pulled her from her solitary moment as she joined the rest of them in the large great room.

"I want to propose a toast."

Dave held up his glass. Everyone focused their attention on the man who had volunteered to be the host for the day's festivities.

"I'm sure you will agree that these past few weeks have been hell. All of us have been questioned and re-questioned about that scumbag Kevin Lynch; we all wanted him dead and we all had the means, but luckily we have all been cleared of his murder!"

They all began talking at once, chuckles and murmurs filled the air. Rossi held up his hand calling order to the unruly bunch and continued on with his speech.

"I just want to say that I love you all and there's nothing I wouldn't do for any of you…"

"Dave you're not getting soft in your old age, are you?" Hotch interrupted.

The room erupted in silent smiles as Dave smiled and took a moment to control the emotions that had suddenly overwhelmed him.

"Not hardly, my friend."

Then as he surveyed the faces in the crowd he lifted his glass even higher.

"Here's to a closed case, close calls and new beginnings!

"CHEERS!" They all sang in unison.

Fran shot a quick glance at Rossi as she took a sip of the expensive champagne. Penelope, JJ, Sarah and Desiree joined her in the kitchen to finish preparing the elaborate dinner that she'd taken all week to plan. Just as she began cutting up vegetables for the salad she felt a strong tug on her arm.

"Derek? Can't you see I'm busy son?"

"I know Ma but I need to talk to you; it will only take a minute."

She placed her knife on he counter dried her hands on her apron and followed him through the room to the patio. She was surprised to see Dave already standing there.

"Okay Derek what's so important that you had to pull us away from the party." Rossi asked.

Derek looked at them both amazed at how far they were willing to go with their charade.

"When were you two going to tell me that you were together?"

Both Rossi and Fran turned beet red as they looked guiltily at each other.

"W-What are you talking about, Derek?"

"Ma please don't even try it. I know you two are together!"

"Derek, listen I'm not sure what you think you know…"

"Can it old man! I don't want to hear any more lies!"

"Did your sisters say something? Was it Sarah? No, wait, let me guess; it was Des! I swear that child can't keep a secret if her life…"

"No it wasn't Des! Wait…why did they know and I didn't?"

"We knew you'd be upset?"

"NO I wouldn't!"

"YES, you would!" Rossi countered.

"Like right now, you're upset!" Fran added.

"I'm upset because you didn't tell me!"

"Look Derek, your mother has the right to be happy."

"I know that Rossi, but you? Why does it have to be you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Really? You want to go there?"

"Yes Derek, tell me why not me?"

"Because you've slept with more women than…than…"

"You?"

Derek was speechless. He saw a smirk cross his mother's face, which irritated him even more.

"That's not funny Ma!"

"Baby Boy what if someone told you that you couldn't be with Penelope because of all the women you've been with?"

"I'd tell them to go fu-"

"Derek! Watch you mouth!"

"Sorry. Ma, I just want you to be happy."

Fran took her son's hands in hers and waited for him to look at her.

"I am happy, Baby. Happier than I've been in a long time."

Dave gently wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love your mother more than I've loved anyone else. I know my past but this woman right here, your mother is my future and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy…with or without your blessing."

There was nothing more he could say; he saw the love swimming in both of their eyes. It was undeniable that they felt the same about each other as he felt about Penelope. So, without another word, he extended his hand to the man standing in front of him. Dave nodded and smiled taking Derek's hand shaking it firmly.

Resigned to the fact that David Rossi was probably going to be attending at all future Morgan family Christmas dinners, Derek turned and headed back into the house. Just as he was about to enter, he turned and saw that the couple had already lost themselves in a scorching passionate kiss.

"Can you two at least wait until I leave the area?"

Without breaking the kiss, Fran waved her son away and tightened her grip on the man in her life.

After dinner everyone gathered in the great room and got comfortable with coffee and drinks in hand. Dinner of course was amazing, Fran was a great cook and she enjoyed working in Dave's massive chef's kitchen.

"So Hotch, what did the coroner's report list as Kevin's cause of death?" Asked Reid.

"They said it was some sort of allergic reaction to something he ate or drank."

"As in someone poisoned the son-of-a-bitch?" Derek asked.

"It was inconclusive. Although the coroner did say he smelled blueberries on him but it could have been anything that he'd ingested over the last twelve hours before he died."

"I don't think I'll cry any tears over that bastard." JJ chimed in.

"Since all of the likely suspects were cleared they had no choice but to list it as, _Natural Causes_ , and close the case.

Dave pulled Fran close to his body and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder as he whispered in her hear.

"I love you, Bella."

 _She never thought she had it in her; what she had done had surprised even her but when she saw her son lying in that hospital bed clinging to life her world shattered. He'd been through so much and she could only imagine what had run through his mind when he found Penelope strapped to her bed naked and being brutalized by Kevin Lynch. She, Dave and the rest of the team had stood watch over him until the nursing staff shooed them away. She and her daughters had flown in from Chicago when they had gotten the news. She couldn't lose her only son, she'd already lost his father and losing him would be too much for her to handle._

 _She and Dave had returned to his house a little before midnight; she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. After an hour or so of tossing and turning she slipped out of bed careful not to wake Dave and headed for the kitchen. Her mind was going a mile a minute imagining what Derek had gone through…what Penelope had gone through and she needed a distraction. So, she did what she always did when she couldn't sleep; she baked._

 _Pulling out the ingredients she quietly set them on the counter and began mixing the dry with the liquid and folding in the fresh blueberries then just before pouring the batter into the muffin tins she added a special ingredient that she had brought with her from Chicago…just in case. Once the muffins were in the oven she filled the teakettle and placed it on the stove. Maybe a cup of hot herbal tea would help her relax, she thought to herself._

 _"Gone for a drive. Will be back soon."_

 _Leaving Dave a note she headed away from the house. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest she couldn't believe it had come to this. No one would suspect her; didn't think she'd have the nerve or the means to do such a thing…but it was her son and nobody messed with her son._

 _She knew enough about police stations to know that they all ran pretty much the same and so she stepped in the door and headed to the front desk. A well-dressed man about her age was at the desk insisting that he be allowed to see his son. She'd seen him on the news several times over the years and even in Chicago everyone knew about Daniel Lynch, the wealthy former chemist and business tycoon. It was hard to believe that his son had only hours before tried to kill her son._

 _After threatening to call the Commissioner whose number he had on speed dial the young officer behind the desk relented and allowed Lynch back to see his son. Perhaps he would deliver the muffins for her, she thought to herself. It was at least worth a try._

 _"Excuse me, sir."_

 _The man turned around and looked at her with his nose in the air as if he'd stepped on cat poo._

 _"Yes, can I help you?"_

 _"Yes. I was wondering…"_

 _"I don't have time for this, speak up, woman!"_

 _"I couldn't help overhearing…your Daniel Lynch, the successful business mogul, right!"_

 _Immediately the adoration that was in the woman's voice softened him and she now had at least a portion of his attention._

 _"Why yes; yes I am."_

 _"I hate bothering you but this was just dropped off for your son…do you mind?"_

 _He stood eyeing her as she placed her nose close to the bag and inhaled._

 _"They smell awfully delicious! Blueberry! Everybody loves blueberry!"_

 _Snatching the bag from her hand and without another word he turned and headed toward central lockup._

 _"Ass!" She muttered under her breath and quickly headed out the door unnoticed._

 _Dave was still asleep when she arrived back and slipped quietly under the covers. She smiled as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. It was done. She had done the unthinkable she only hoped that she would be able to live with herself._

The evening had finally come to an end. Morgan and Penelope were the last to leave and as Dave showed them out, Fran began cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. After closing the door and locking it, he made his way back down the hallway. He loved watching her move around his kitchen as if she'd been there forever. He marveled at how she fit into his life with ease. He loved everything about her; her green piercing eyes and vibrant red hair but most of all he loved the strength that she kept tucked safely away within herself. He was intrigued by the mysteries that he still wanted to learn about the woman who'd given birth to Derek Morgan. His heart beat for the woman who was willing to do the unthinkable for her son.

After a few minutes of silently watching unnoticed from the doorway in joined her quickly closing the gap between them and wrapping her in his arms planting a searing kiss on her lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for, Mr. Rossi?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you, Fran Morgan."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that made his heart skip several beats.

"If you really want to show me how much you love me, I can think of some other ways."

She winked and smiled as she released her hold on him.

"I tell you what why don't I lock up down here and I'll meet you upstairs."

"Sounds like a plan, my dear."

He smiled as she headed toward the doorway.

 _She tried hard not to wake him but he hadn't had much luck sleeping either. The bed had grown cold quickly where she had only moments been laying. The smell of her famous blueberry muffins baking in the oven reminded him that he hadn't eaten. He picked up his cell phone when he heard the garage door close. He knew what she had in mind; he'd thought of it a million times over the past several hours while they'd waited on news about Derek._

 _Even though she was familiar with police stations he knew she wasn't thinking straight and she wouldn't remember the surveillance cameras in the lobby. The young man at the desk owed him at least a dozen favors and he was eager to begin repaying the man responsible for his career with the Quantico police department._

 _Corbin had been a misunderstood hacker a few years back and was headed for a long stay in federal prison until Rossi stepped in and pulled some strings. Now he was nearing the end of his rookie year with a promising career in law enforcement._

 _He pulled her close as she got back in bed; he'd never tell her what he'd done on her behalf. It was no need to worry her about the faulty cameras that seemed to have gone on the fritz during her short visit at the station. Corbin would be promoted, Kevin would have a final visit with his father and he'd enjoy the rest of the blueberry muffins for breakfast._

"Bella?"

She turned to face him; she was puzzled by the serious look on his face.

"Yes Dave?"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

She winked and they both shared a lighthearted chuckle as she headed toward the bedroom and he checked the doors and windows and set the alarm.

###

 _"Sometimes karma doesn't always come around fast enough that's why it's essential to plot revenge." Author unknown_

 **THE END**


End file.
